


Kakao Talk To My Heart.

by ahdachi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internet Meetings, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Online Friendships, Sexting, This is messy af, chat fic, cursing, kind of, messages, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahdachi/pseuds/ahdachi
Summary: Yuto gets a kakao message from a stranger.A weird but lovely stranger who isn’t what Yuto thinks.





	1. Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again.  
> First of all, this is 50 text fic/50 normal fic. Since I can’t let it be just chats because I’m not confident enough to make everything clear with just messages lmao, sorry. I hope at least you can understand everything gradually or else you're free to tell me so I can fix it!  
> This is a new thing for me but I hope you like it!

Yuto got home from the library a bit later than usual. He felt tired. There was something about Wednesdays that made his energy literally disappear by the end of the day. He didn’t know if it was because his classes were boring as fuck or because he had a project breathing in his neck for the next weeks and Wednesdays were the only days he had enough time to spend in the library doing his research.

He walked to the couch, he wasn’t hungry and he might as well fell asleep right there. He shoved his phone out of his pocket, the device already recognizing the dorm’s Wi-Fi connection. He was living alone since a few days ago, his roommate moving to his boyfriend’s dorm. He was sure no one was going to get his dorm anyways since they were in the middle of the semester and he was glad because that meant his connection would run ten thousands better with no-one to share. He scrolled down his social media, nothing new coming on his feeds. He had a couple of messages from his classmates asking about the project and of course the groupchat with his friends collapsing as always thanks to Hyojong and his endless memes. He answered to his classmates, giving them updates about the project. It wasn’t difficult at all but the information was a bit hard to find but they were pretty advanced anyways.

He stood up, leaving the phone on the couch. He walked to his room, looking for his usual sleeping clothes and then he got into the bathroom, hoping a shower might be enough to get rid of the exhaustion. In the moment he closed the door, he heard his phone, meaning a new message on his kakao talk. He was already half undressed and he really needed the shower, so he ignored it, thinking it was one of his classmates again.  

He spent a good hour on the shower, relaxing more than he should with the hot water washing his exhaustion. When he was already planning to go to bed, he remembered someone texted him before, deciding to at least read who it was and what he needed. When he grabbed his phone, he saw just one notification coming from his kakao talk. It was a message from an unknown number. He furrowed his brows confused, he wasn’t used to get texts from strangers, he didn’t know many people and he definitely told his friends not to share his id with anyone just for him to make friends, he was already good with his small circle. He was debating between erasing the message, not even bothering to read it or to actually answer it. He was a bit afraid of whom this person was because, well, he knew by the endless shows he watched, how an unknown number could be a serial killer or something like that.

After a few minutes debating with his own reasoning, he decided he would answer. Maybe the number was from someone in college or, maybe the person was confusing him for another Yuto. That might be it. It was a simple hello, and he wasn’t that sleepy anymore so, maybe it could be a nice distraction getting to know who this person was. He walked back to his room, getting comfortable in his bed before he responded the mysterious message.

 

**[Unknown] 20:30**

Hello!

**[Adachiyuto] 21:35**

Uh, hello? Sorry if it sounds rude but, who are you?

**[Unknown] 21:36**

I’m Hyunggu, nice to meet you.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:38**

I’m Yuto. I haven’t heard your name before, are you a student?

**[Unknown] 21:38**

No, I’m not.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:39**

How did you get my id then? I don’t have many contacts at college.

**[Unknown] 21:40**

Just luck, I guess. I like your name.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:41**

Thanks, I think.

**[Unknown] 21:43**

How old are you, Yuto? Since you’re in college I’ll assume you’re around your 20’s.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:44**

I’m sorry, I know it’s a bit rude but I don’t usually like to talk to strangers, I don’t even know how I get my small group of friends anyways. How do I know you’re not one of those creepers who get their victims information just to kidnap them or something?

**[Unknown] 21:44**

You’re really direct, I like that.

I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. My group of friends is pretty small too, I just wanted to talk to someone who didn’t know me for a while. I’ll understand if you don’t want to.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:47**

Well…

Should I say you’re not a serial killer then?

**[Unknown] 21:50**

No, but, don’t you think an actual kidnaper or killer might say ‘no’ either way?

Like, if they’re trying to get information from their targets, that’s not the first thing they would say, like. They’re supposed to go unnoticed.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:57**

I mean… yes, but I had to try, right? I’ll trust you’re just a lonely stranger who wants to talk for a while.

**[Unknown] 21:59**

Thank you, even if you didn’t need to.

So… May you tell me your age now?

**[Adachiyuto] 22:03**

I’m 21, and you?

**[Unknown] 22:04**

What a surprise, I’m 21 too! I have just 3 friends around my age, is nice to have someone else my age too.

**[Adachiyuto] 22:07**

My friends are around 20’s too. I’m the only one who’s 21 but they seem to be younger than me sometimes.

**[Unknown] 22:10**

I can relate that.

There’s something I want to ask but if you don’t want to answer then it’ll be okay.

**[Adachiyuto] 22:13**

What is it?

**[Unknown] 22:14**

I said I liked your name, because I think Japanese names are really pretty. You’re from Japan, right? Are you studying there?

**[Adachiyuto] 22:15**

Thank you again. And, no.

I mean, yes, I’m from Japan, but I’m studying in Korea right now. Interchange programs.

**[Unknown] 22:17**

That’s so cool. I’m living in Korea right now, it would be amazing if I could meet you.

**[Adachiyuto] 22:18**

What for, huh? Thought you just wanted to talk.

**[Unknown] 22:20**

Yes, sorry. But I’m not a serial killer though. I swear it would be in a public place.

**[Adachiyuto] 22:25**

Keep talking and we’ll see.

**[Unknown] 22:27**

What are you studying?

**[Adachiyuto] 22:29**

Music.

And you? You said you weren’t a student, what do you do?

**[Unknown] 22:30**

I see we have something in common.

Work. I just work, I dropped school long time ago. I just work around there since a couple of years ago doing what I like and maybe that was the best decision. School was not for me anyways, I failed pretty much but now my work is enough to make me live the life I always wanted.

**[Adachiyuto] 22:35**

Since you said is something we have in common I suppose your work is music related?

**[Unknown] 22:37**

Yes, but dancing especially.

**[Adachiyuto] 22:40**

That’s pretty cool, though. Seems like you’re pretty good at it since you say it’s better than anything and then there’s me who can’t dance two steps without tripping and kissing the ground.

**[Unknown] 22:41**

Haha! I don’t believe you’re that bad, we all can dance, we just need to polish the skills a little bit more.

I could help you.

Giving you classes, I mean. If you want.

**[Adachiyuto] 22:43**

Nah, believe me, I’m pretty bad. No one wanted to dance with me at prom and even my date left me for someone else.

**[Unknown] 22:44**

Poor little thing.

I’m serious, I could help you, you seem really nice and I like talking to you. I’ve been around my same circle of friends for so many years that I had forgotten how relaxing it was to talk to someone like this.

**[Adachiyuto] 22:46**

If you’re laughing at me, our sailing friendship gets cancelled, Hyunggu.

I mean… I can call you Hyunggu, right?

**[Unknown] 22:50**

No! I wasn’t laughing at you, I just found it amusing.

And, yes, if I can call you Yuto? You’re not afraid of me anymore?

**[Adachiyuto] 22:52**

So you were laughing at me *sigh*. I thought you were trying to make friends but you’re already losing them one hour after.

You can.

I’m still afraid, heck. You don’t even have a profile picture. You’re nice too, but I hope you understand I can’t trust you in a couple of minutes. Mom raised me well, she said: don’t talk to strangers.

I’m doing it anyways but I’m trying to think you’re just a normal boy, don’t fail to mom, Hyunggu.

**[Unknown] 23:00**

Ahhh, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to. Be my friend, Yuto, I’ll be nice, I swear.

Don’t worry, I have mom’s trust in my shoulders now. You can be calm, I’m not going to fail her, or you if we keep talking.

**[Adachiyuto] 23:15**

I’ll save your contact then, so you can prove to mom strangers are actually good. Ha.

**[Unknown] 23:20**

You mean you haven’t saved it? Ouch. I thought our friendship was already sailing.

**[Adachiyuto] 23:21**

I had to be sure you were going to accept proving mom about strangers, Hyunggu. Nobody accepts it, that’s the reason I don’t have many friends.

**[Unknown] 23:22**

I accept it! I want to be your friend. Even if we talked just a bit I want to get to know you.

**[Adachiyuto] 23:27**

I already saved your contact.

_[Adachiyuto sent a picture]_

It’s up to you if I should change it or not.

**[Serialkiller] 23:34**

Wow. Should I be flattered because you already saved my contact or offended by the name?

**[Adachiyuto] 23:37**

I told you, it’s up to you if I change it.

I need to go now, I have a lecture tomorrow.

It was nice talking to you, stranger.

**[Serialkiller] 23:40**

Sweet dreams, stranger. Good luck with your lecture tomorrow.

Let me know when you want those dance classes.

**[Adachiyuto] 23:43**

I didn’t accept any classes.

**[Serialkiller] 23:47**

I know.

I’ll change that too.

 

There was a weird feeling in his chest by the moment he left his phone on the bedside table. He talked to the stranger, _Hyunggu,_ he reminded himself, for a couple of hours but he was already feeling attracted to him. Not attracted like having a crush on him, that would be weird, but there was something about Hyunggu’s confidence that made him curious.

He was attracted to the mysterious boy behind the phone. He wanted to know him more because, maybe, strangers weren’t that bad. He knew they lived in the same country, had the same age and have a bit in common with their musical lifestyles. That was a starter and that was better than nothing. He was a bit creepy at the beginning, yes, but please, if first conversations were normal he might as well be friend with the whole university instead of walking around with his same four friends since years.

With his train of thoughts he slowly began to close his eyes, the exhaustion of the day finally coming back at him. He sighed and moved around a bit before choosing his usual position with new feelings surrounding him. Maybe next days he could get to know more about this Hyunggu boy.

 

* * *

 

“You look awful” Yuto groaned when he heard Hyojong, the elder waiting for him in the cafeteria and already drinking his usual coffee. “You didn’t sleep well last night, I can tell”.

“Shut up” Yuto plopped down in the seat across him, leaving his backpack in the floor before putting his arms in the table, burying his face between them.

“We’re just starting the day and you’re all touchy” Hyojong lifted his hand, placing it over the younger’s head, giving a slight massage at it with his fingers. Yuto sighed at the contact, he loved when people played with his hair, especially when he was as exhausted as he was after his 7 a.m. lecture. “Much work?”

“Not really, I just didn’t sleep enough. I was doing some things and time passed before I could realize” He lifted his head again, pouting when he saw Hyojong cocking an eyebrow to him.

“Should I worry about what you do late at night in your dorm, Yuto-ya? You’re living alone now” Yuto narrowed his eyes to Hwitaek when he heard his voice, the elder taking his usual spot next to his boyfriend with two coffees. “Hey babe, how was your exam?”

Hyojong leaned to Hwitaek, giving a quick peck to his lips. “Awful, but I think I won’t fail… hopefully”.

Hwitaek held one of the coffee cups to Yuto, the younger thanking him and immediately taking a sip. He sighed at the warmth, drowning in one of his favorite scents. “You won’t, babe. You studied hard these past days” Hyojong smiled lovingly to his boyfriend, the elder reciprocating the gesture. “Now, Yuto. You’re living alone now, what did you do last night that has you all grumpy and without much sleep?”

“Don’t spin the issue. I was just answering a couple of messages and time went by too quick” Yuto shrugged, placing his gaze on his coffee cup, he knew his friends were giving him incredulous looks.

“You? Answering messages until late? That doesn’t sound much like you” Hyojong said, taking the last bit of his coffee. “You left the group chat in read since, like, three months ago; you don’t answer anything besides mocking me or Hongseok”.

“I have a project, you know. I had to be sure we were advancing at least” Yuto rolled his eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell them about Hyunggu, but he wasn’t sure what they would tell him about it. And, besides, Hyunggu actually sent him a good morning text that he answered before leaving his dorm. Since Wi-Fi connection worked only on the library and the class’s buildings, he couldn’t see if Hyunggu already sent him something else because he rushed to the cafeteria to meet his friends.

Hwitaek snorted, cocking his eyebrow to him. “Yuto, you realize how that sounds, right? You barely talk to your classmates”

Yuto’s jaw dropped in disbelief, he couldn’t believe how his friends were such brats with him but the worst part was that Hwitaek was right. He pouted then, looking everywhere but the pair of judging eyes in front of him. “Well, I didn’t lie, I was answering some messages”

“Oh, so you’ve been texting someone? Do you have a crush?” Hyojong gasped, opening his eyes a bit more. “You have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell us!” Hyojong pointed his index finger to him, Yuto slapping his friend’s hand and rolling his eyes.

“I don’t, stupid. I can’t text someone without you thinking I’m flirting?” Yuto sighed, drinking his left now cold coffee. “Actually, do you perhaps know someone named Hyunggu?”

They both furrowed his brows, shaking his heads after. “No, I don’t know anyone with that name” Hwitaek said, smirking at Yuto “why, though? Is that how your friend is called? You’re texting someone you don’t know, Yuto? I didn’t know you were so forward like that”

“Why is Yuto texting someone he doesn’t know?” They all turned their heads to meet the owner of the voice walking to their table with his hand perfectly clasped with his boyfriend’s own.

“I’m not” Hongseok raised his brow, taking place next to Yuto while Jinho made his way to his boyfriend’s lap. “Okay, fine. I am” Yuto sighed, placing his elbows on the table to rest his chin in his hands.

“Well… start talking, we have a lecture an hour” Jinho said, moving one of his hands in front of Yuto, trying to make him speak.

“I received a message yesterday when I got home. It was an unknown id, at the beginning I thought anyone of you gave my id to your other friends but when I asked if he was studying here, he said he wasn’t. I asked how he got my id and he just said “just luck, I guess”. I was freaking out because you know how much I love those murder series and I thought it was someone trying to bribe me but it resulted it was just a lonely stranger who wanted to talk for a while. We discovered we had same age and same interest in music and that’s all” Yuto shrugged, looking at everyone. They all had worried looks but at the same time it was like they had a glimpse of curiosity for the boy too. He smiled a bit and their friends did the same.

“We want to see him, if you don’t mind? Maybe we’ve seen him around and we just couldn’t put a name to the face” Yuto’s smile fell at the mention, growing nervous again. Jinho’s smile faded as well; worry covering his usual soft factions now. “Don’t tell me”

“Yeah, he doesn’t have a profile picture” Yuto sighed, pouting a bit. How was it possible to be already endeared with someone he just literally met without even knowing how he looked?

“That’s… pretty bad” Jinho said. He looked thoughtful. Yuto knew Jinho had a trend to worry about his friends pretty much. Especially when it came to strangers like that. “I don’t know, maybe you can keep talking to him so you can get him more information? I mean, if you’re already trying to figure out who he is, maybe with confidence you can get to actually see him”.

“You haven’t asked him why he doesn’t have a profile pic?” Hongseok asked, petting Jinho’s waist where he had him on his lap.

“I actually said I didn’t want to trust him because he didn’t have a profile pic but we left the topic like that. I don’t know how to ask him now” Yuto shrugged again.

“Well. If you keep talking to him then maybe you’ll get the reason why. But, please, don’t pin on him just yet. I know maybe talking to someone new is endearing as it sounds but be careful” Of course, Jinho, being the voice of reason, was worried of him and he didn’t complain. He knew it was dangerous to develop feelings for someone who just met in the worst way possible.

“Hey now, leaving that behind. I wanted to show you a song that just came out yesterday. Is totally your type” Hongseok said, shoving his phone out of his backpack. He searched for the song he was looking for and when he found it, he hit the play button.

Yuto heard every second of the song, feeling his chest and his stomach tingle. Hongseok was right, the song was totally his type. The melody, the beat, the vocals and even the way the rap flowed towards the end of it made him fascinated. When the song finished, everyone was startled, and Hongseok looked at them with an amused expression, followed by Jinho. “Told you, right? It’s amazing”

“Whoa, that’s incredible. That’s a new group, right? I never listened to them and who the hell produced that song? I want him or her to give me classes because that song is just insane. I got goose bumps, holy crap” Hwitaek rubbed his own arms, trying to get rid of the overwhelming sensation.

“It was produced and written by the same person, wait” Hongseok opened his navigator, looking for the song information he read yesterday. “The site says it was written by Knnovation and Yeo One and produced by Knnovation”

“Who are them, I never heard of them” Hyojong said, tilting his head a bit.

“Remember that song we heard a couple of months ago? Lonely? It was written and produced by Knnovation too. I don’t know who he is but I’ve read comments saying that he killed it again and by that they mean he’s always producing hits. This is like the sixth or seventh song under his name but he’s recognized in every site. He’s always working for big groups. I heard he’s also a choreographer for the most successful groups right now” Hongseok kept scrolling down the site, reading a couple of comments. “They say this is the first time they hear about this Yeo One dude but everyone seemed to like the lyrics. Anyways, this song has already taken the first places in every music site, is insane”

“Do you know if there’s any information about them? I want to know them for real. Especially that Knnovation guy, I think I’m in love” Hwitaek got a smack on his head from his boyfriend, causing him to pout. “With his work, idiot. I could never see anyone but you”

“This is amazing, right? The guy can write, compose and also makes insane choreographs for what Hongseok and I could read yesterday. I want to look at them when I get back to the dorms today”

“There’s nothing” Hongseok furrowed his brows, scrolling down the label site where Knnovation was registered. “This thing only says he signed with his label two years ago but no one seems to know his real name, his age. They don’t even know where he lives or where he comes from” the elder pursed his lips, looking through a couple of sites more, all of them having the same exact information.

“So… he’s a mystery?” Hwitaek raised both brows, confused.

“Not completely. He has instagram and soundcloud account” Hongseok tapped the instagram button, searching for the username. “But he has just pictures of his studio and his solo pictures are always of him wearing a mask. He has a couple selcas with half of his face. He looks cute tho” Hongseok received a smack on the head from Jinho, the elder puffing his cheeks a bit. “Not cuter than you, honey, don’t hit me”.

Yuto took Hongseok’s phone since he didn’t have money to actually have internet on his phone. Stupid college and its attempts to make him a broken student. He looked to the pictures Hongseok mentioned and he almost gasped. He was well aware that was a selca pretending not to reveal much of his face but Yuto could tell he already had a mental idea on how this guy looked in reality. His skin was pale and it had literally no imperfections. His dark hair fell on his forehead in messy ways, maybe a morning selca or just because he really wanted it to look like that. His eyes were a bit big and round, giving him a cute and innocent expression and by the way half of his mouth was showing, Yuto could tell his lips were pink and plump. The guy was beautiful, truly beautiful even if it was just half of his face on display.

“You’re drooling” Hyojong laughed when Yuto actually put a hand over his mouth, the younger giving him an obnoxious look for the lie.

“He’s definitely friends with that Yeo One” Yuto said, tapping a picture of Knnovation with another boy. There was a tag on the picture and of course the user name was from Yeo One. He looked through the other boy’s profile. He was more public than Knnovation for sure and he even had his name on full display in his bio: _Yeo Changgu_. He had more than 600 posts and at least half of them were selcas of him and with his friends. He scrolled down the profile but as much as he wanted to see if this Changgu guy had pictures of the other boy, he found just a couple selcas and they were both wearing masks. Yuto clicked his tongue, what was so interesting in being a public figure if nobody would ever knew who you were?

“Yeo Changgu… I think I heard that name somewhere but I don’t remember where. He’s under the same label as Knnovation. At least you know where to start if you want to meet them” Jinho said to Hwitaek, the latter nodding frenetically.

“I’ll try to get a meeting with anyone of them. I really have so much to ask”

“Well. We’re leaving first. We need to get to the building quick” Hongseok took back his phone from Yuto’s hand, the latter pouting when he saw his hand empty. “Good luck with your meeting attempt, Hwitaek. Stop pinning over a celebrity, Yuto, you already have a boy to look for” Hongseok winked and Jinho just laughed at Yuto’s startled face.

“Stop bothering him, Hongseokie. Again, be careful, Yuto”

The three of them waved their hands to the couple, watching them walk away. “I think we’ll be leaving too. I need to go to the library to get some books and Hyojong has classes soon” Yuto nodded, watching his friends walk away with his fingers intertwined. Yuto sighed a bit when he found himself alone at the cafeteria. Of course it wasn’t the first time but definitely was the first time Yuto didn’t want to be alone.

Looking through the last hour, he was more than happy for his friends and his partners. Of course he was happy when Hongseok told him he was moving with Jinho to his dorm because he would have more space for himself. But now that he really thought about it, it was true, he barely knew a couple of people, he wasn’t the first one to come up with a conversation with his classmates and definitely wasn’t the first one to flirt with anyone. He somehow find his time alone asphyxiating, he really needed more friends.

But that was the hardest part. Of course he wasn’t afraid to talk to people, but he wasn’t sure how many of them would stay no matter what. He’d lost more friends than he could count but he learned those were not the best persons he could maintain in his life. He was glad at least these four dorks stayed with him for many years now, but they knew him too well and he needed someone new, someone who wouldn’t judge his decisions, his flaws.

_Hyunggu._

Yuto didn’t know why the first person that popped out in his head was this guy he barely knew but again, there was something about him that was pulling him. It was like they were destined to coincide somehow. Yuto stood up and stared walking back to his dorm. He didn’t have more classes that day and even if his now silent dorm was a bit stuffy with the deep ass silence, he sure needed the space.

When he got back to his dorm, his phone automatically connected to the building’s Wi-Fi. He heard it sound a couple of times. He left his shoes and his backpack in the entrance, walking to the couch and stretching his limbs on his way. He shoved his phone out of his pocket, typing the password as he plopped down on the couch. He had a couple of messages from his classmates, and of course, Hyunggu’s answer.

Before he could answer him back, he opened instagram and searched for Knnovation again. He didn’t know what was so captivating about him but Yuto didn’t really mind. He followed him and Yeo One because maybe the latter would post something about Knnovation showing finally his face. Before he could log out of the media, he received another message from Hyunggu. Somehow, with Hyunggu’s (actually ‘serialkiller’s’) name upon Knnovation’s latest selca, the one he found himself admiring again even if he was sure he could drool if he kept seeing it, made Yuto put a name to the face.

Hyunggu was a name that would fit Knnovation’s face. It was soft like him. Yuto shook his head because there was no way Hyunggu was this famous producer, like, that was something that happened just in movies and Yuto was just being delusional. Shaking his head, Yuto logged out his instagram before his mind started wandering again and he opened Hyunggu’s chat. Yuto giggled when he saw there were more messages than he imagined and he was actually endeared on how Hyunggu was so confident with him. They’ve talked just one day but the other boy was already talking to Yuto like they knew each other for years.

Maybe that’s what Yuto needed, just a friendly stranger who didn’t know nothing about him but treat him like he did.

 

**[Serialkiller] 09:14**

Good luck in your lecture again!

I’m heading to work now; I guess we’ll talk later.

**[Serialkiller] 10:45**

Oh God, I’m starving and I still have one more hour at work before lunch, kill me.

Actually, do you know any good place to eat around Seoul? I’m tired of the cheap ramen I eat every day.

**[Serialkiller] 11:00**

Never mind, I found a good restaurant near the building.

**[Serialkiller] 11:25**

Tell me if I’m bothering your classes with my messages? I mean, you can tell me if you want me to stop texting you but my friends are brats and I think they’re finally tired of my rambling.

**[Serialkiller] 12:05**

Finally! Heading to the restaurant I found. I’ll tell you my experience so you can come with your friends anytime.

**[Adachiyuto] 12:10**

Hey stranger.

How’s lunch going?

You don’t bother me. Actually, I have no internet in my phone since I’m a broke college student, so, you can send as many texts as you want but you got to know that if I don’t answer is because I have like no connection at all.

**[Serialkiller] 12:12**

Oh. That’s good. I actually kinda thought you didn’t want to talk to me anymore, Haha.

This place is amazing, I swear. I’m just drinking lemonade, but I’m already in love with everything. It smells amazing too.

Are you eating something too?

**[Adachiyuto] 12:15**

Why would you think that? I still want to know what you’ll do to change the name I got you.

The rich humiliating the poor, eating in a restaurant and everything. I was about to call for something to eat, I’m too lazy to cook.  

**[Serialkiller] 12:17**

I’m still offended by the name but I’ll change it no matter how long it takes me!

Hey, I’m not showing off! I told you, we could meet.

Actually, you could come and eat with me.

**[Adachiyuto] 12:20**

Well… we’ll see then.

Oops, I already ordered chicken. My last money going to a good eating at least.

**[Serialkiller] 12:21**

Boo-hoo. You’re a mood killer, I was inviting you to eat!

**[Adachiyuto] 12:22**

I don’t think so.

Maybe I’ll accept your invitation when I change your name.

**[Serialkiller] 12:23**

I’m screenshoting it so you can’t go back, Yuto!

**[Serialkiller] 12:24**

Food came and it looks delicious, oh my God. I swear, you should come.

_[Serialkiller sent a picture]_

**[Adachiyuto] 12:27**

You’re showing off again!!!!

It does look good tho…

**[Serialkiller] 12:29**

And it tastes better than it looks!

**[Adachiyuto] 12:31**

Leave your phone, Hyunggu. You won’t eat well if you keep eating and typing.

**[Serialkiller] 12:32**

Is your food coming soon?

**[Adachiyuto] 12:40**

Came already.

I’m eating my low quality chicken right now while you’re there eating a whole fancy meal.

**[Serialkiller] 12:52**

I told you to come!!!

Twice!!!!

And now I’m already leaving for work again.

**[Adachiyuto] 12:55**

It’s my time not bothering you, then.

**[Serialkiller] 12:57**

You don’t bother, Yuto, at all.

But yeah, I can’t dance with my phone in my hand, hahahaha.

**[Adachiyuto] 12:59**

Talking about that, did you hear that new song?

The one everyone’s going crazy about.

**[Serialkiller] 13:05**

The street is so calm today, wah.

Hm. Yeah, it’s everywhere, I really like it. I heard it today when I was walking to work.

**[Adachiyuto] 13:07**

Are you walking and typing? You’ll crash with someone.

Yes, I know. One of my friends showed it to me and I loved it. We were also really impressed by the producer. We want to meet him some day but there’s like no information about him.

**[Serialkiller] 13:09**

Who’s the producer?

**[Adachiyuto] 13:10**

Someone named Knnovation, I think. Have you heard about him?

He seems to be a very reserved person.

We scrolled down his instagram and he’s kinda cute.

**[Serialkiller] 13:14**

So you’re into cute boys, huh…

Gotta leave now! My boss is already here. We’ll keep talking later!

**[Adachiyuto] 13:17**

I think? I don’t know, I checked his last selca and he’s cute, like, the type you would squish his cheeks nonstop.

Good luck to you, then. Work hard.

 

 

**[Serialkiller] 20:35**

Hey stranger.

I just got off work. Are you still awake?

**[Adachiyuto] 20:37**

Lucky you. I just finished my homework… kind of. I had a paper due tomorrow but I left it until night time because I took a whole four hours nap earlier.

**[Serialkiller] 20:39**

That’s good then. You need to sleep to be a big boy when you grow up.

**[Adachiyuto] 20:41**

Ha-ha.

I don’t want to keep growing, thank you very much.

**[Serialkiller] 20:42**

Why? Is good to grow up!

**[Adachiyuto] 20:45**

I already have enough with my 5’9.

**[Serialkiller] 20:47**

yOU whAT?

Oh my God, I don’t want to meet you anymore. You’re cancelled.

**[Adachiyuto] 20:50**

Why now thoooooo? You were ready to meet me today.

If it’s the height, I like boys shorter than me.

I mean…

Yeah, my friends are all shorter than me and I like it because I like how they sometimes try to do something but they can’t. That kind of like, not like… like.

You know.

**[Serialkiller] 20:55**

Well… you wouldn’t mind adding another one to your group, right?

My friends are all taller than me.

Except for one that’s the same height as me.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:02**

That’s cute.

I mean, I imagine they treat you like a toddler sometimes?

**[Serialkiller] 21:05**

You say it’s cute because you’re not the one being manhandled like a baby.

I hate them, I swear.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:07**

Then you would hate me too?

I like babying my friends. Especially one of them who looks like a 5 year old, he’s cute.

**[Serialkiller] 21:10**

I would hit you.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:12**

Ouch.

**[Serialkiller] 21:13**

What are you doing right now?

Are you going to bed soon?

**[Adachiyuto] 21:17**

I’m already in bed but I’m not sleepy yet.

I’m listening to the song I told you earlier.

**[Serialkiller] 21:19**

You really liked that song, huh?

**[Adachiyuto] 21:20**

I can’t avoid it. It’s totally my type. I also read the lyrics and I fell in love immediately. Those guys do an amazing job, I’m impressed.

**[Serialkiller] 21:25**

Wasn’t there just one?

**[Adachiyuto] 21:26**

The song information said it was composed by that guy I told you and the lyrics were written by him and another one called Yeo One.

He seems to be a little more open, his instagram is always updated.

**[Serialkiller] 21:29**

So… you think he’s cute too?

**[Adachiyuto] 21:30**

Well…

He has quite a look.

But I think Knnovation is more my type.

**[Serialkiller] 21:35**

Really? But you’ve seen just like half of his face?

**[Adachiyuto] 21:36**

I didn’t say I watched half of his face.

**[Serialkiller] 21:38**

I mean.

I searched for his username too and I can say you just saw half of his face.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:41**

But yes, he seems cute.

I’d love to meet him.

**[Serialkiller] 21:43**

Oh, so you want to meet him and not me? I’m hurt.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:44**

Well, but I’ve seen his face.

I haven’t seen yours, you still have no profile pic.

And he’s famous.

**[Serialkiller] 21:48**

I don’t like my face, that’s why I don’t have a profile pic.

So you’re choosing looks over personality? Wah, I’m hurt again.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:53**

Not choosing but…

I mean, come on, you already saw me…

I mean, that’s me on my profile pic. I should at least see you once.

**[Serialkiller] 21:59**

Tell you what.

I won’t show my face to you until you change my name.

**[Adachiyuto] 22:03**

Whoa. You’re naughty.

And dangerous.

**[Serialkiller] 22:08**

It’s up to you if I should change it or not.

**[Adachiyuto] 22:12**

I meant it, you’re dangerous.

Don’t you have like work tomorrow?

**[Serialkiller] 22:15**

You’re casting me?

**[Adachiyuto] 22:17**

No.

But I do have classes, so I might as well leave you talking alone.

**[Serialkiller] 22:19**

Well then…

I should go to sleep too.

**[Adachiyuto] 22:22**

Good boy.

**[Serialkiller] 22:24**

Fuck you.

**[Adachiyuto] 22:27**

Good night to you too.

**[Serialkiller] 22:28**

Good night, Yuto. *wink*

 

The next day, Yuto woke up to two of his favorite things at the moment: Hyunggu’s good morning texts and a new update from Knnovation. He activated the notifications last night, since the guy seemed not to update much, Yuto didn’t want to miss anything he posted. He decided to open his instagram first, maybe he would find another of the guy’s studio pics. The notification said he uploaded it around midnight.

His breath got stuck in his throat by the time he saw the pic. The guy was in his bed, there was no doubt of it. His black hair was messy again and the superior half of his face was covered with a white blanket, not showing his eyes. His lips were pursed in one of the cutest pouts Yuto had ever seen. When he saw the caption of the picture, he almost threw his phone to the ground.

**_Knnovation_ ** _am I cute?_


	2. Kino.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto is halfway there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post the chapter THIS quickly but I won't have internet for several days and I didn't want to keep you waiting.  
> 1) Because you liked the story a lot and I'm so, so glad for your comments.  
> 2) Because... well... read until the end so you'll understand.
> 
> This isn't much profread because it's hella late here, I'll fix errors soon, feel free to tell me if you find something!

**[Bruhccoli Group Chat]**

**[Adachiyuto] 06:38**

Hey hyungs?

**[Flowerdawn] 06:45**

Yuto, I swear if this is nothing about you dying I’ll kill you myself.

Why the hell are you awake anyways? You don’t have classes until 10.

**[Adachiyuto] 06:48**

I couldn’t sleep more!

Why are you awake anyways?

**[Flowerdawn] 06:52**

You’re kidding me? You just woke me up.

Hwitaek is snoring like a bear.

**[Jojojinho] 06:55**

There are people trying to sleep more, you know?

**[Flowerdawnie] 06:59**

Blame on Yuto! If I stop answering is because I fell asleep again and you better not wake me up, stupid.

**[Adachiyuto] 07:01**

I’m not sorry.

I just had a question… I mean, no, is not a question.

Is just that my mind has been wondering about something since last night but I think it would be impossible, because, you know, just possibilities.

Maybe it’s just a coincidence, I don’t know, but I mean.

**[Flowerdawnie] 07:10**

Get to the point, God damn it.

I swear I’m going to kill you.

**[Adachiyuto] 07:12**

It’s just that last night I was talking to Hyunggu, you know, my friend and I kinda mentioned I found Knnovation cute.

He asked me if I was into cute boys and I told him that yes, they were like my type. Not specifically but you know.

And then a couple of hours later that Knnovation guy posted a selca with the caption: am I cute?

And.

I don’t know.

It must be a coincidence, right?

Am I being delusional?

**[Jojojinho] 07:20**

Yuto-ya. Why don’t you go to sleep again? hm?

**[Adachiyuto] 07:21**

But hyuuuuuung.

**[Honeytaek] 07:21**

I agree with Jinho, go to sleep. I think you need rest.

**[Flowerdawnie] 07:21**

Hwitaek why the hell are you typing from the bathroom.

**[Funseok] 07:22**

Disgusting.

**[Flowerdawnie] 07:22**

We all agree with Jinho.

You’re just saying it because you found Knnovation cute, attractive and totally your type that you think some random stranger would actually be him.

Like, kiddo, I know you’re hopeful about this Hyunggu guy but don’t get your hopes too high or you’ll eventually dig your own grave.

**[Jojojinho] 07:25**

Hyojong is right, Yuto.

I think it was just a coincidence, alright?

**[Adachiyuto] 07:26**

Well then.

I think I do need to sleep more.

**[Funseok] 07:27**

We all need sleep.

If you wake us up at 6 a.m. again, I’ll be the one digging your fucking grave.

**[Flowerdawnie] 07:28**

Count me in.

**[Adachiyuto] 07:29**

I hate you all.

 

Yuto in fact couldn’t sleep more. He knew he was overthinking the facts again. Of course, this Knnovation boy was busy as hell and he wouldn’t have time to text random strangers purely because he was bored. With everything he read about him yesterday, there was just no way that the boy had free time to play around with people like that. Hyunggu was just a lonely stranger with a dancing job and that was it. Maybe he was a teacher in some academy or something like that and Knnovation was a business man with the music industry in his shoulders and of course with thousands of fans as he could see from his instagram the day before.

There was just no way. Yuto needed to learn they were different people and as much as he liked Knnovation’s features, maybe Hyunggu was actually cute too. He liked him, and again, not in a romantically way but he liked how he acted. When Hyunggu asked him if he preferred looks over personality, he was more than sure to say that no matter how someone looked, if their personalities matched, then there was nothing to discuss. Of course he said unintentionally that looks were first but, come on, they were discussing how the boy didn’t even had a profile pic and Yuto said that because he was trying to persuade the boy to change that.

Before he could go to sleep again, he realized it was already 8:30. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t check the clock. Oh well, another long and boring day. He knew he was going to be grumpy all day. When he was about to get off his bed, he remembered Hyunggu sent him a good morning text at 6:30 a.m. that he didn’t even answered because he was too busy nagging his friends.

He read it and smiled immediately, it was a simple “good morning” but the fact that Hyunggu actually added a heart emoji next to it made Yuto’s heart do a flip, answering with a similar text but with a smiley face instead. He knew he shouldn’t, because he really shouldn’t grow fond on him so quickly, but it was inevitable when Hyunggu was being so nice to him. And that just made him more, and more anxious because every time he saw his phone light up with a notification coming from Hyunggu, all he could do was imagining Knnovation’s face.

Yuto sighed and finally got off his bed. Maybe a shower would help him with his stupid thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Just as he talked to Hyunggu for the first time, a whole month passed by. They kept talking every day, and every time he was more than sure than Knnovation wasn’t Hyunggu. Hyunggu liked talking to him every time they had the opportunity, meaning almost all day. Yuto finally decided to spend a bit more of his money on internet for his phone because even when he was out of the university he had the necessity to answer Hyunggu.

They also came with new nicknames to each other. They weren’t a big deal but somehow the conversation felt a bit more intimate when they used them. Yuto felt every day more and more endeared with Hyunggu and yes, he was sure he left his fear weeks ago. He could say after the first week of talking with the other boy he already felt enough confidence with him to speak about his family back in Japan and ever some childhood stories that only his group knew. Hyunggu also opened each time more with Yuto. He now knew Hyunggu was from Busan, leaving his home behind to follow his dream.

Even if the first days he was more than happy to meet Yuto, he still refused to tell him where he was working. Yuto thought it was because Hyunggu was afraid Yuto would appear in the building without warning and looking for him. Yuto was sure he wouldn’t do it because even if he was actually ready to meet him whenever he wanted, he was still a bit afraid. Even if he wanted to follow Jinho’s advices, Hyojong’s warnings and Hwitaek’s complains, Yuto was a hundred percent sure, he was already in love with the boy behind the phone.

In love was a strong term, but the way his chest felt warm with Hyunggu’s name popping up in his phone every hour, his heart doing weird flips each time he called him ‘Darling’. And, who was he going to fool? He knew Hyunggu already had feelings for him too, their conversations losing their friendly hype long time ago. They went straight to the romantic messages after they added the nicknames to the conversation.

He knew he was whipped one Saturday when he stayed at his room after finally getting rid of the stupid project.

 

**[Serialkiller] 07:15**

Morning, darling!

Hope you have a good day, eat well, drink water and don’t be grumpy. *heart emoji*

**[Adachiyuto] 08:22**

Morning, sunshine.

I just woke up.

I’m still surprised on how energetic you are for an early Saturday.

**[Serialkiller] 08:25**

You’re a sleepy bear.

Well, you know I’m always energetic!!! You can’t blame me. I don’t have work today so I’m especially bored at my flat. Since I can’t go to the building I’m trying to get busy around here for a while.

**[Adachiyuto] 08:28**

The bed is comfortable, don’t judge me.

You should be in bed too, Hyunggu-ya. I’m afraid you would collapse one of these days.

You’re a workaholic.

**[Serialkiller] 08:31**

But I don’t want to be in bed!!!

**[Adachiyuto] 08:32**

Wanna come then? I’m sure I’ll make you stay in bed all day.

**[Serialkiller] 08:35**

What.

You’re already asking me to sleep with you? Wah, Yuto-ya. We haven’t even had a proper date. I’m not an easy boy.

**[Adachiyuto] 08:37**

I WASN’T TALKING ABOUT THAT, YOU IDIOT.

Gosh, you’re going to kill me.

Wait, date, what.

**[Serialkiller] 08:39**

No-thing.

What’s so good about staying in bed anyways?

**[Adachiyuto] 08:44**

Question is, what isn’t good.

It’s warm, cozy, comfortable.

Mhm, I’m dozing off again.

**[Serialkiller] 08:49**

Why don’t you sleep again, darling?

**[Adachiyuto] 08:52**

Don’t want to.

I want to keep talking to you.

**[Serialkiller] 08:55**

Aren’t you a cutie.

**[Adachiyuto] 09:00**

Hey, Hyunggu?

**[Serialkiller] 09:01**

Wah, my neighbor is doing so much noise, I’m going to kill him.

Wait.

**[Adachiyuto] 09:02**

Waiting.

**[Serialkiller] 09:17**

Ugh, why is he such a dick.

What were you going to tell me?

**[Adachiyuto] 09:20**

Too early to deal with noisy neighbors, sunshine.

I think it’s time.

**[Serialkiller] 09:22**

Time for what?

**[Adachiyuto] 09:23**

I want to change your name.

But I want you to choose how I should save you.

**[Serialkiller] 09:27**

It’s… time…

I don’t know.

I think that’s something that you should choose.

**[Adachiyuto] 09:31**

You’re trusting me with this?

Last time wasn’t a good name.

**[Serialkiller] 09:33**

I trust you’re going to choose a good name.

**[Adachiyuto] 09:37**

_[Adachiyuto sent a picture]_

**[Sunggu] 09:42**

That’s…

**[Adachiyuto] 09:43**

Mhm, you don’t like it, I can tell.

**[Sunggu] 09:44**

No!!!!!

I mean, I like it, Yuto. I really do.

It’s just.

Wah.

I can’t believe you already trust in me enough to change the name.

**[Adachiyuto] 09:50**

I should’ve changed it weeks ago.

But I liked how you tried so hard to get me to change it.

**[Sunggu] 09:53**

Who’s the dangerous now?

**[Adachiyuto] 09:54**

You owe me something now.

**[Sunggu] 09:55**

Definitely dangerous.

**[Adachiyuto] 10:00**

Come on. I’ll give you half an hour.

I’m gonna shower meanwhile.

**[Sunggu] 10:02**

But Yuto…

I wasn’t prepared.

I don’t have pictures of me.

Ahhhhh. Be nice to me.

**[Adachiyuto] 10:38**

Why am I still not seeing anything, Hyunggu?

**[Sunggu] 10:39**

Darling, I don’t want to.

I want you see me for the first time when we meet.

At least I want to see your reaction to it.

**[Adachiyuto] 10:44**

Are you serious?

**[Sunggu] 10:45**

Are you mad?

Yuuuuuuuto, don’t be mad. I have a good purpose, I swear.

**[Adachiyuto] 10:48**

Hyunggu, you promised.

**[Sunggu] 10:52**

I know!!

And you still owe me the invitation to eat.

**[Adachiyuto] 10:55**

That must have to wait then.

**[Sunggu] 11:00**

I thought I told you not to be a grumpy bear.

**[Adachiyuto] 11:03**

Hyunggu, I’m serious.

**[Sunggu] 11:05**

Wait, I can do something.

**[Adachiyuto] 11:07**

What-

**[Sunggu] 11:15**

▶ **—————————** 00:53

**[Adachiyuto] 11:17**

Hyunggu.

What.

**[Sunggu] 11:18**

Just enjoy while I go out. *Heart emoji*

 

Yuto was sure he wasn’t breathing. Did Hyunggu just sent him a voice note? That was ten thousands better than a picture for sure. Even if he still wanted to see him, he was sure his voice was something he hadn’t imagine before. He looked for his earphones on the drawer of his bedside table, plugging them immediately and then he hit the play button. Yuto’s breath got stuck in his throat in the moment he heard the first words.

_“Hey darling… I-Uhm… I’m really sorry, I didn’t want to disappoint you with the whole picture thing, but I really want you to understand me. I hope this serves to cover my debt. Don’t be grumpy, Yuto-ya. I like you”._

Yuto gasped when the voice note ended. He was sure his cheeks were bright red because he could feel them burning. Hyunggu’s voice was so, so smooth. He was sure Hyunggu tried to modify it a bit, because he was nervous or because he wasn’t confident with it like he wasn’t with his looks. But even if he tried to make it sound different, Yuto was sure he couldn’t avoid it towards the end. He had such a beautiful voice tone, it wasn’t deep but it surely sent shivers down Yuto’s spine. The way he articulated his words was clear enough to understand him no matter what he said. And the way his name rolled off his mouth like the name belonged to be said by him was enough to pull the corners of his lips up in a stupid smile.

Yes, he definitely was whipped.

 

* * *

 

“Hey boys, I’m bringing the best news” Jinho plopped down in the spot next to Yuto. He was carrying a white envelope in his hand while the other one had his backpack opened.

“Are you leaving the country?” Hyojong said with a too-real excited tone.

“You wish, asshole. If you keep treating me like that I won’t let you come with me” Jinho huffed, leaving his backpack on the floor.

“I thought you had classes at this hour” Hongseok walked towards their usual table in the cafeteria, making Jinho stand up so he could sit. When he finally sat down next to Yuto, Jinho claimed his spot on his boyfriend’s lap since the tables were made just for four.

Jinho leaned to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips, smiling widely at him. “I do. But Ms. Kim called me to her office earlier. She gave me this” Jinho raised the envelope again and it seemed like not even Hongseok knew what was in there.

“Hurry up, Jeez” Hyojong wined, earning a soft pat on the thigh from Hwitaek.

“What’s that?” Yuto asked, arching his eyebrow to the elder.

“Well… remember I told you a couple of weeks ago that I recognized Changgu’s name but I couldn’t remember why? Well, I searched for him on my high school record and we studied together. He was one year behind me but I helped him with math since he was a bit slower compared to the other ones. I was his tutor for a couple of months but I swear I don’t know why I didn’t remember him at first” Jinho pouted after. They all looked at him with the same shocking expressions, waiting for him to continue. “So I contacted him and it seems like he recognized me and that made me feel more awful if I’m being honest. I told him you wanted to meet him and Knnovation and he told me that no matter how close I was with him before, his label was pretty strict with meetings so I needed a backup letter from one of my teachers. I asked Ms. Kim if she could arrange the meeting for me because we needed to meet them for educational purposes only and she said she would do it. She sent a letter a week ago and they confirmed today that we can go meet them”

When Jinho finished talking, the remaining four almost had their jaws on the ground. They were going to finally meet boys behind those latest hits. Hongseok gasped and then everyone seemed to get out of their daze. Hwitaek was the first one to make an excited noise, followed by the other three.

“Oh my God, are you serious?” Hwitaek seemed like he couldn’t believe it but who could.

“Have I ever lied to you?” Hyojong cocked one eyebrow to him and Jinho clicked his tongue. “Okay, don’t answer that but hey. This is something I wouldn’t joke about. I think Changgu helped me to get the meeting faster because for what he told me, they don’t like to arrange meetings with the producers or lyricists because of their busy schedules”

“Whoa, babe. You have big connections and I’m discovering it just today?” Hongseok placed both arms around Jinho’s waist, pressing it just a bit.

“I told you I couldn’t remember. He had changed, that’s for sure, and that’s why I couldn’t recognize him before” Jinho smiled to all of them but like he just remembered something again, he raised his index finger, like a mental note he needed to share. “Ah. He also told me to call Knnovation Kino because it was shorter and he like that better”.

“And can we just call Yeo One Changgu like you?” Hwitaek asked, and Jinho nodded.

“Of course. We’re going to meet them tomorrow”

“TOMORROW?!?!” Hwitaek slapped his hand on the table, standing up immediately. They all jumped in surprise for the sudden action. “Oh my God that’s so soon. I haven’t prepared the questions I have for them. Hyojong wanted to ask Changgu about some lyrics and I definitely needed to ask Kino a lot of things. We’re leaving first, we need to prepare. I’ll see you all in the morning, bye” Hwitaek grabbed Hyojong’s hand before the latter could process everything his boyfriend just said, dragged by him outside the cafeteria.

“He looks excited” Yuto said when he saw the couple almost jumping on their way out. He turned his head to Hongseok when he heard the elder laugh, smiling to his amused face.

“I mean, he’s like in love with Kino. He for sure wants to ask him a lot of things. I think we need to prepare something too, since Ms. Kim got us the interview she might need proof of our work” Hwitaek gave a soft pat to Jinho’s waist, the elder complying immediately.

“We’re going to meet outside campus tomorrow at eight” Jinho said, waving his hand to Yuto on his way out with Hongseok.

Yuto waved back, watching them both walk away from the cafeteria. When Yuto got alone, as always, he finally let out a heavy sigh, leaning back on the chair before closing his eyes. Maybe he wasn’t too vocal about it like Hwitaek, but he was for sure excited to finally meet Kino. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he’d been following his work a bit and he was in love with the songs he produced. He hadn’t posted any other selca since the last one with the caption that took him off and he’d admit he was a bit disappointed.

On the other hand, he was nervous, truly nervous because he was going to meet him and he still thought the boy was totally his type. He was afraid that once he’ll meet him, he would fall in love with him, physically at least, but that meant he would have standards for Hyunggu and that wasn’t fair for him. Of course, he liked Hyunggu, he learned to love his personality and he even didn’t bother him anymore with the picture thing. He knew Hyunggu was beautiful even if he couldn’t see it and he knew he would totally be his type. But there was a sting pain in his gut when he really thought about it.

At first Hyunggu seemed like he didn’t like Yuto placing his eyes in other boys that wasn’t him and he seemed a bit reluctant about Kino because that meant Yuto already had a type he liked and it was like he didn’t cover up how Kino looked.

Yuto’s thoughts were divided because 1) He would meet Kino finally and he was excited about it because he’d literally dreamed about that moment for almost two months. 2) His feelings for Hyunggu were way too deep now and even if Kino was his type, he was a celebrity and he had no chance with him because, please he was just a college student.

Then Yuto thought… Hyunggu didn’t have to know about it. When realization hit him, he opened his eyes and stood up, walking out of the cafeteria, heading direct to his dorm. Hyunggu didn’t need to know he was going to meet Kino. That was just a one-time thing, they would meet him, ask a few questions and leave forever. Yuto wouldn’t see Kino anymore and then he would eventually meet Hyunggu and who knows, maybe he was even better looking than Kino. Yuto smiled assuring, the pain in his gut and the tingle in his chest almost disappearing, almost.

Almost, until Yuto’s phone vibrated in his pocket. When he took it and saw the owner of the message, the pain came back with more force than ever. Guilt was already eating him up but he needed to. He needed this lie. _Is a one-time thing, he doesn’t need to know about it, is an innocent lie_ , he tried to think. He sighed, placing one of his hands in his chest, trying to calm his racing heart before answering. If Hyunggu got to know about it someday, at least it would be after Yuto got rid of his stupid crush for a celebrity so he wouldn’t have to worry about it.

Everything would be okay.

 

**[Sunggu] 14:10**

I got off work earlier today so you can’t call me a workaholic.

**[Adachiyuto] 14:17**

Are you going home now then?

**[Sunggu] 14:19**

Nope! I’m going shopping.

**[Adachiyuto] 14:21**

I thought you were supposed to rest?

**[Sunggu] 14:22**

I like going shopping!! It’s relaxing. Besides, I need more clothes.

**[Adachiyuto] 14:24**

You’ll be more tired by the time you finish shopping, sunshine.

**[Sunggu] 14:26**

I’m already at the mall so I can’t back off.

You’re not texting me in classes, are you?

**[Adachiyuto] 14:29**

No, I’m walking back to my dorm.

I have a lot to do tomorrow so I need to rest.

**[Sunggu] 14:31**

You’ll be busy too?

I think we won’t talk much tomorrow. My boss literally gave me a whole list of things I need to do tomorrow and I’m already tired by just reading it.

**[Adachiyuto] 14:37**

Yeah, with more projects and stuff.

I’ll miss you.

**[Sunggu] 14:39**

Aw, I’ll miss you too, darling.

I’m already shopping, get home safe.

**[Adachiyuto] 14:44**

Don’t shop too much or else you won’t be able to afford those fancy meals you have every day.

**[Sunggu] 14:49**

Hey, I don’t always eat there!!! I told you, sometimes it’s cheap ramen and sometimes you need to indulge yourself a bit more.

**[Adachiyuto] 14:52**

What-ever, darling.

What are you buying anyways?

**[Sunggu] 14:59**

Clothes! I told you.

Just a couple of things, I’ll be home soon.

**[Adachiyuto] 15:07**

I already arrived in my dorm.

I’m contemplating the bed a lot.

**[Sunggu] 15:09**

Wanna nap while I finish?

I’ll be here a bit more.

**[Adachiyuto] 15:15**

Sounds good.

Be careful, okay?

**[Sunggu] 15:18**

Sleep well! *heart emoji*

 

 

**[Sunggu] 15:27**

I found the most beautiful kitty sweater I’ve ever seen.

_[Sunggu sent a picture]_

Isn’t it precious?!??!?! I already bought it.

**[Sunggu] 15:59**

I’m already walking home and I’m hungry.

**[Sunggu] 16:25**

I’m home! I bought a couple of things to eat on my way.

**[Adachiyuto] 16:41**

Mmmmmmmorning.

I want to sleep more.

**[Sunggu] 16:45**

Morning, sleepy bun.

If you keep sleeping you won’t sleep later and you said you need to do a lot of things tomorrow.

**[Adachiyuto] 16:48**

I know, that’s the worst part.

**[Sunggu] 16:50**

Did you wake up grumpyyyy?

**[Adachiyuto] 16:51**

I don’t think so.

Oh, also, the kitten sweater is endearing.

**[Sunggu] 16:53**

I’m wearing it, wanna see?

_[Sunggu sent a picture]_

**[Adachiyuto] 16:55**

I was hoping for a whole picture, not just the sweater on you. *sighs*

**[Sunggu] 16:59**

Yuto…

**[Adachiyuto] 17:05**

Okay, okay, I get it.

It looks really cute on you.

**[Sunggu] 17:08**

You think so?!

**[Adachiyuto] 17:11**

I’d look better if I could see your cute face.

**[Sunggu] 17:13**

Yuto!

**[Adachiyuto] 17:15**

Okay, I get it.

But I’m serious, it looks cute on you.

**[Sunggu] 17:19**

You’re the worst.

What are you doing?

**[Adachiyuto] 17:25**

Homework.

Since I can’t go back to sleep.

**[Sunggu] 17:28**

Hmmm. I’m gonna leave you for a while so you can finish it. I’ll be a distraction.

**[Adachiyuto] 17:31**

You know it’s not necessary.

**[Sunggu] 17:34**

Oops, already left!

**[Adachiyuto] 17:39**

Hey, I was serious.

**[Adachiyuto] 17:44**

Did you really left?

Okay then.

It isn’t that long tho.

 

**[Adachiyuto] 19:57**

I finisheeed.

**[Sunggu] 20:03**

You said it wasn’t that long.

**[Adachiyuto] 20:07**

It wasn’t. I finished it like an hour ago but I took a shower and ate too.

**[Sunggu] 20:11**

Good boy, Yuto-ya.

**[Adachiyuto] 20:14**

It’s cringey when you say it.

**[Sunggu] 20:17**

I think I’m going to sleep early today.

Shopping was exhausting after a whole day dancing.

**[Adachiyuto] 20:20**

I told you.

**[Sunggu] 20:23**

i ToLd yOu.

**[Adachiyuto] 20:27**

Hey! Don’t mock me, mister.

**[Sunggu] 20:31**

Don’t call me mister, I feel old.

**[Adachiyuto] 20:37**

Baby boy then?

**[Sunggu] 20:41**

Oh, Jesus…

You’re kinky, aren’t you?

**[Adachiyuto] 20:45**

You liked it.

But I wasn’t saying it like that.

**[Sunggu] 20:51**

Shut up.

You’re the worst.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:01**

I’m already in bed.

You love me.

**[Sunggu] 21:10**

Me too.

I do.

Good night, darling. *heart emoji*

**[Adachiyuto]**

Wait.

You.

What.

I’m.

I wasn’t expecting a real answer to that.

**[Sunggu] 21:15**

You’re cute when you babble.

Lav chú.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:17**

I’m not.

I.

Good night, sunshine.

**[Adachiyuto] 21:29**

Lav chú 2.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hwitaek, stop. I swear they’re going to kick you out if you don’t control yourself” Jinho smacked Hwitaek’s arm, trying to calm him.

“I can’t! I can’t believe we’re finally here” Hwitaek looked around the lobby. There were posters hanging on the walls with the artists under the labels. There were people walking everywhere, going in and out like it was an everyday thing. Hwitaek couldn’t get how they were so accustomed to that, like. There were probably artists walking around them and everyone seemed so calm about it.

“Hello. Are you Jinho’s group?” Everyone turned their heads when they heard a voice calling them near the receptionist. There were three boys waving their hands at them. They almost drop their jaws to the floor when they saw them. They were tall, even taller than Yuto. They looked like they walked straight out of a magazine with their fancy clothes, neat hairstyles and flashing smiles.

“Holy shit, is everyone here famous to look like that?” Hyojong whispered, and everyone just shrugged, walking towards them.

“I’m Jinho. We had a meeting for today” Jinho said, raising his hand to stroke the hand from the one guy in the middle, the one who called them.

“We know. Changgu’d been talking a lot about you. I’m Shinwon, Cube’s creative director” Shinwon shook Jinho’s hand for a couple of seconds before letting it go. He moved his hand to his right, making a white haired boy smile widely at them. “He’s Yanan, Changgu’s manager and” He lifted now his left hand towards the other boy, the tallest of them with shining black hair and an equally wide smile. “He’s Wooseok, Kino’s manager”

“M-Managers?!” Hyojong almost shouted, opening his mouth wide. “Is it requirement to be tall and handsome to work here? I bet even the janitor is a model”

That made the three of them laugh, Hyojong earning disapproving looks from his friends who made him blush for the sudden attention. “No, is not a requirement, you can make your audition too” Shinwon winked to Hyojong, making the latter blush a lot more. “Well, Yanan and Wooseok are going to take you to Changgu’s and Kino’s studios. Have fun.”

Shinwon nodded once to them, walking outside the building. “Follow us, please” Yanan said, making everyone start moving finally. They got into the elevator, the thing big enough to make them all fit comfortably. Yuto was a wrecking ball of pure nervousness. “So… you know Changgu?”

“Jinho hyung, actually” Yuto said, placing his hands in his trousers’ pockets before starting playing with his fingers because that would make him more nervous. “He said they met in high school”.

“That’s good. Changgu hyung seemed happy to meet you again” Wooseok said, earning disbelief looks from everyone except Yanan.

“Hyung? Is he older than you?” Hongseok asked, arching one of his eyebrows.

Wooseok giggled, nodding slightly. “I’m 21”

“You’re what?!?” That was Hyojong again, loud as always. “Oh my God, what have I been doing with my life? I feel useless for this society”

“Tell me? He’s my age and he’s already a celebrity manager. I should drop school” Yuto whined, pouting when the elevator’s doors opened.

“Jinho hyung!” They heard a voice immediately the doors opened, revealing the boy they only had seen in pictures. He was exactly the same as he was in his pictures. Bright and wide smile, black hair falling loosely in his forehead. He wasn’t dressed as the managers. Actually, he was dressed very lightly. A pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He didn’t even looked like he was about to have a work meeting.

“Changgu! It’s been ages” Jinho walked towards Changgu, followed by the others. “These are my friends I talked you about. Hwitaek, Hyojong, Hongseok and Yuto”.

“Oh! Yuto, I’ve heard that name before” Changgu waved his hands towards them, his smile never fading away. Yuto furrowed his brows in confusion because even if his name was a bit common in Japan, he doubted there were many named like him in Korea. “Please come inside the studio, Kino will come in a moment. Do you want anything? Water or something?” Changgu turned in a corner, followed by everyone else. There was a large glass door just around the corner, whoever who didn’t know the building will get a good hit.

“Water would be okay” They all agreed, making Changgu nod.

“Wooseok please tell Kino everyone’s already here. Yananie, please bring water while I show them the studio”

“Can I follow you in a second? I need to answer a text quickly” Yuto asked, waiting for Changgu to say something.

“Of course, take your time, there’s no way to get lost here, you’ll find your way” Changgu waited until everyone was behind the glass door before following them right after.

Yuto sighed when he looked around the floor. There were more posters hanging on the wall but it was especially calm. He shoved his phone out of his pocket, opening his kakao to send Hyunggu a message. He hadn’t answered in a while but Yuto already knew he was going to be busy that day.

When he was halfway through his message, he felt someone collide in front of him. He could get a glimpse of black messy hair before he stumbled, leaning his back onto the glass door. Yeah, he was right, that corner was dangerous. When he lifted his head, he sucked a sharp breath. There was a boy in front of him, significantly shorter but not much. He was dressed in a black button up shirt and black trousers. He let out a small whimper, pressing his fingers in his temple, right where he hit himself with Yuto.

It was Kino, definitely.

Wooseok appeared behind a couple of seconds after. When he saw Kino, he placed his hands over the shorter’s shoulders, worry covering his features.

“Hyunggu, are you okay?”

Yuto gasped, making them both lift their heads. When he locked his eyes with Kino, the shorter opened his mouth, lower lip trembling a bit.

“Hyung… gu?” Yuto could see Kino tensing immediately at the mention of his name. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he stepped back, making Wooseok move aside. When he finally found his voice again, Yuto knew. He knew that sound by heart. Kino’s voice.

Except the only times he heard it, it was coming out of a voice note in his kakao talk.

And by a boy he knew as Hyunggu.

“Yuto…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't imagine their first meeting like that.  
> Well, the ending was the reason why I wanted to update it before they cut my internet, boo-hoo. I'm evil, I know.
> 
> Again, kudos and comments are appreciated a lot!!! I hope you like this chapter too!! ♥  
> Also, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/petityuto)  
>  
> 
> .


	3. Hyunggu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Yuto finally there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK AGAIN. I couldn't leave you waiting for this chapter because even I am freaking excited.  
> First of all, oh my God. I wasn't waiting to receive such a positive response. I'm tearing up re-reading your comments, you're all so, so sweet. Thank you for your love and support.
> 
> I HAVE SURPRISES FOR YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER THAT YOU MIGHT LOVE (or not)  
> ANYWAYS, ENJOY THE READING!♥

 

Yuto felt like he was in a dream. He actually thought maybe it was just a coincidence because there was no way Kino was Hyunggu, _his_ Hyunggu. He was surprised by the fact Changgu seemed to have heard his name because, well, he was a Japanese boy in Korea so there wouldn’t be many called like him but Hyunggu was surely a more common name. Thoughts about Kino just being another Hyunggu ran around his mind in matter of seconds, making him a bit dizzy.

It wasn’t until Kino spoke that he knew, he was not dreaming.

That was the first time they saw each other, that was the first time Kino saw Yuto so there was no fucking way that he knew his name. It was just impossible. Even if Wooseok might had said his name, there were another four people wanting to meet him, so he might as well get wrong matching the names with the faces. But when Yuto let out Kino’s real name, Kino actually reacting to Yuto saying _his_ name, he knew. He _was_ his Hyunggu.

His name, rolling out of Kino’s tongue like it belonged being said by him, was enough to make him realize he was the one and only. His heart started beating faster and his breath went erratic by the time Kino stepped back. He didn’t know what to say with the sudden information, his voice lost in one corner of his mind.

“What are you doing here?” Hyunggu said and his voice sounded breathless. Yuto’s lips were parted, still spaced out about everything. Hyunggu stepped back again, trying to get as far as possible from Yuto.

“He came with the group I was about to introduce you” Wooseok said, brows furrowing in confusion. His gaze went from Hyunggu to Yuto several times like he didn’t understand what was happening. “Do you know each other?”

“You… You didn’t… tell me” His words were said straight to Yuto. Yuto felt a heavy weight in his chest that was making him breathless, almost starting panting for air. He opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out. How was he supposed to react knowing the celebrity he admired and the boy he was surely in love with were the same person?

Hyunggu’s eyes were glassy, tears threatening to start going down his cheeks any minute. His body started trembling a bit and just like he flashed in front of Yuto, he disappeared. One second Yuto had Hyunggu in front of him and the other, he was staring at a blank space in the wall. When he finally got out of his daze, he started looking for Hyunggu with his sight but he wasn’t anywhere.

“Where is him?” Yuto whispered. The pain in his gut started bothering him more with every second that passed. Yuto placed his hand on Wooseok’s shoulder, shaking him a bit. “Where the fuck is him?” Wooseok seemed startled with everything as well, and even if he wanted to speak, he couldn’t. He just pointed his thumb towards the elevator. When Yuto realized where Wooseok was pointing, it was already too late, the metal doors closing immediately.

Yuto cursed under his breath, running towards the elevator, pressing the button several times but it was useless, the numbers above the elevator were descending faster than Yuto’d liked. Yuto lifted his fist, banging the metal doors a couple of time with so much force, he was sure his hand would hurt by tomorrow. He stepped back and when he caught a glimpse of the stairs next to the elevator, he didn’t think about it twice before start running down. They were on the fifth floor so there wouldn’t be much trouble if he was fast enough.

When he finally reached the lobby again, his legs were trembling for the sudden exercise and his heart felt like it would burst any time. He placed one of his hands on his chest, trying to catch his breath again before running to the elevator, hoping it wasn’t too late. When the elevator finally opened its doors, Yuto felt his stomach drop.

It was empty.

Yuto ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated. He didn’t know why Hyunggu reacted that way. Of course it wasn’t something easy to digest but Yuto wasn’t mad at him for not telling him everything. He knew, since the moment he refused to send Yuto a picture of him, that he had a good reason not to show himself before. His reason was for sure a huge one, but even if Yuto felt a bit betrayed for not knowing the truth before, he would never be angry with Hyunggu.

He even thought about them being the same person when Kino uploaded that selca and he knew his instinct was right but he didn’t want to get any hope up because he knew it was just as impossible as it sounded. But now, now that everything was in front of him, and that there was no doubt that they were indeed the same person, Yuto didn’t want to let him go.

Yuto started walking around the lobby, but there wasn’t any sign of Hyunggu anywhere. He walked outside the building and looked around in the street but it was like Hyunggu hadn’t even existed before. He was starting to feel anxious and he felt like he was missing one part of him. When his phone vibrated in his pocket, he almost sighed in relief, thinking it was Hyunggu but when he saw it was just the group chat with his friends, the anxiety came back stronger. There were at least ten messages from them.

He tried calling Hyunggu before answering his friends but voicemail was the only thing Yuto heard at the other side of the line. Sighing defeated he opened the group chat, knowing he just fucked up his friends’ chances to meet the other boy.

 

**[Bruhccoli Group Chat]**

**[Honeytaek] 10:44**

Yuto where the fuck are you?

Hey, answer us.

Where are you?

**[Flowerdawn] 10:46**

Dude, that Wooseok guy just came in saying Kino ran away and that you followed him.

**[Jojojinho] 10:47**

Yuto, what’s happening?

**[Flowerdawn] 10:47**

Answer us, what the fuck did you do?

**[Funseok] 10:47**

Look man, I know you had a crush on him but it wasn’t necessary to freak him out?

**[Jojojinho] 10:48**

Hongseok, shut up, you’re not helping.

Yuto, please answer, what’s going on?

**[Honeytaek] 10:48**

This is not the time to leave us in read.

**[Adachiyuto] 10:50**

It’s Hyunggu.

Kino is Hyunggu.

**[Funseok] 10:51**

Hey, did that crash Wooseok mentioned left you stupid?

**[Flowerdawn] 10:51**

Yuto, what the fuck?

**[Honeytaek] 10:51**

Yuto this is not time for your stupid jokes, we have work to do.

**[Adachiyuto] 10:53**

Hey now, listen to me.

I’m in the fucking street trying to look for him because yes, he ran away but it wasn’t my God damn fault.

We crashed and Wooseok called him Hyunggu. I though, for a second, I thought he was just another Hyunggu but he fucking recognized me. He said my name and this is the first time we see each other, got it?

Ask any of his friends if you don’t believe me.

**[Jojojinho] 11:02**

Is it… really Hyunggu?

Your Hyunggu?

**[Flowerdawn] 11:02**

What the hell is this.

**[Funseok] 11:03**

So it was really Hyunggu.

**[Adachiyuto] 11:04**

He’s not even answering my calls.

I’m going up in a second. I need to talk to Changgu.

**[Honeytaek] 11:04**

I think we all need to.

 

Yuto walked inside the building again, still hoping that Hyunggu would come back any time. He used the elevator to get to the fifth floor again, his legs still felt weak after running down the stairs so quickly. When he reached the floor, he walked outside the elevator, a dull ache taking place in his chest by the time he turned in the corner where he just had and maybe lost the love of his life. He got through the large glass door, walking through the large corridor. After passing a couple of doors, he stopped where he saw silhouettes moving back and forth behind a dark door.

When he opened the door, he flinched when he saw bodies moving immediately to where he was in the door, surprised by the sudden welcome. Sighing he got into the studio, taking a quick look at it before moving his sight to the many pair of eyes waiting for him to say something.

“Yuto, what happened?” It was Jinho the first one to talk, he looked worried, Yuto didn’t know if it was because he made Hyunggu ran away or because Jinho knew how deep his feelings were for the other boy and how he must be feeling.

Yuto sighed again, closing the door and leaning his back on it right after. “I thought his manager already told you?” his eyes moved to where Wooseok was standing next to Changgu. They both had knowing but also worried looks.

“He just told us what you already know. Hyunggu ran away and you went after him. Mind to add more details?” it was Hwitaek this time. His voice had a tint of anger by the time he finished. Yuto knew he just ruined everything, for Hyunggu, for his friends and even for Changgu because he knew somehow that was going to affect him. They’d been waiting so long for this opportunity and now everything was just a mess.

“First of all, I’m sorry, okay? I know I ruined your chance to meet him, hyung. To all of you” Yuto bit his lower lip, unable to form coherent words in his mind. “Did you know about this?” his question was thrown directly to Changgu. The elder didn’t even move an inch, and that was enough for Yuto to know.

“Want to sit?” Changgu lifted his hand, pointing to an empty chair next to him. Yuto nodded and walked to the spot Changgu was offering. “It’s okay to talk about this here, Yuto?” he knew he meant if it was right to talk about that in front of everyone, but right now, with Hyunggu gone, he couldn’t even care who knew about it and who didn’t. Yuto nodded, earning a quick smile from the elder.

“It’s really him, isn’t it?” Yuto knew it was an obvious question and the situation didn’t say otherwise, but he needed a solid proof that that was really happening. Changgu hummed in agreement.

“There’s not much that I can tell you, Yuto, because that’s something that concerns to only you and him. Did we know about it? Yes, we knew. We’re his best friends, I’m sure he mentioned that obviating our names?” Yuto nodded, making Changgu talk again. “Look, Yuto. I’m sure you’re a good boy; Hyunggu has let us know that. When I agreed to this meeting, I didn’t know you were part of Jinho’s hyung group. When I told you I’ve heard that name before it was because Hyunggu already let us know about you, but well, maybe we were just like you. I didn’t want to believe _you_ were the Yuto he was talking about, that’s why I didn’t do anything earlier. I know I could’ve persuaded him to meet you and tell you the truth today if I only knew before. But I know you understand me when I say I didn’t want to get Hyunggu’s hopes up because you had the same name with the boy he had been texting with”.

“Do you know where could he be?” Changgu shook his head and Yuto let his shoulders fall, defeated.

“He’s the most unexpected person you’re going to meet. I could tell you a thousand places where he could be right now, but maybe he isn’t in one of them because I would know and when he needs space, he literally disappears of the map in seconds” The studio was suddenly quiet after Changgu’s words, filling the small room with the loudest silence Yuto had ever experienced. “Yuto please give him time. I know this is hard for you, but it isn’t easier for him. I’ll be glad if you don’t get mad at him, he’s a good boy and he had his reasons”.

“I’m not mad at him” Yuto shook his head several times, holding back a choked sound when he felt his voice on the verge of breaking. He cleared his throat, swallowing the already forming lump in his throat. “I could never be mad at him. I know he had his reasons, and I could’ve understood any of it. I was suspicious, at first, when we just started talking but I thought I was just overthinking. When he recognized me I knew he was him and even if I was surprised as fuck, my heart felt content because I was finally meeting him” Yuto let out a heavy breath, biting his lower lip again. “I really want to talk to him but I didn’t expect him to react like that. I know that if I’d told him that I was coming here today he would’ve done everything to avoid it, so I’m glad I just got the chance to know who he is in reality” Yuto placed his gaze on the floor, unable to look at anyone at the moment.

“We’ll see if we can do something, okay?” Yuto lifted his gaze when he felt Changgu place his hand on his shoulder. If he wasn’t in front of many people he was sure he would’ve cried. He saw Yanan and Wooseok nod when they heard Changgu and that somehow helped him to relieve the dull ache in his chest. “Guys, please don’t be mad at Yuto either. This wasn’t his fault. I’ve known Hyunggu for many years now and that’s a usual reaction to situations like this. It hasn’t happened many times but the couple of them were like this for different circumstances but for the same kind of sudden realization. I’m going to reschedule our meeting for when everything’s okay again, is that good for you?”

Yuto saw everyone nod, unable to say something else either. Yuto had the urge to apologize again but he knew he wasn’t going to solve anything with that. He looked Changgu, Yanan and Wooseok walk outside the studio, telling them to wait for a bit while they solved everything with Shinwon. The small room was in silent again and Yuto wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was already missing the usual noise that came along with the five of them being together. After a couple of minutes of being in silence, Hongseok was the first one to talk.

“So… You really got the biggest fish, huh?” Hongseok gasped when he felt Jinho smack him on his head for the useless comment but at least that made them all laugh, easing the situation and making it a bit more bearable.

“I don’t know if I got it. He wasn’t mine to begin with but now I’m not sure if I’m going to get him back again” Yuto sighed, trying to calm the fast beating of his heart.

“Hey” Hwitaek stood up from where he was sitting, going to Yuto to wrap his arms around him. “Don’t be so negative, I’m sure everything’s going to be okay. Just give him a little bit of time to calm down and you can also have time to think about everything, okay?”

“Hwitaek is right, Yuto” Jinho stood up too, going to Yuto and wrapping his arms around him on the opposite side to where Hwitaek was. “You both need time to think about everything. We’re not mad at you. This whole situation was something you couldn’t avoid because you didn’t even know about it. But I’m sure you’ll have time to know what to do. Everything is too overwhelming right now, and I’m sure your brain is not in the right condition to solve this right now”.

“Was his brain ever in the right condition?” Yuto laughed to Hyojong’s words, almost making the sting pain in his gut disappear for his friends’ attempts to comfort him.

“Thank you, hyungs. For everything. I’ll try to make this up soon” They all nodded before turning their heads to the door when it opened. Changgu walked alone now, Yuto supposed Yanan and Wooseok stayed with Shinwon to start looking for Hyunggu or to inform him about what happened. Yuto hoped the situation didn’t affect Hyunggu’s work because that would be unbearable for him.

“Wooseok and Yanan are talking with Shinwon about everything. I already asked him to reschedule the meeting but he refused to say a specific date because he didn’t want to push you both to solve everything in a determined time” Yuto sighed thankful with Changgu’s words but there still was a question in the air that Changgu hadn’t answered. “So, since Jinho already has my number, Shinwon told me he could just call me any time when things were good again. You don’t need any teacher’s letter now, so, you can come whenever you want” They all sighed relieved because even if everything was just a complete mess right now, they still wanted to get Hyunggu.

“Thank you, Changgu” Jinho walked towards Changgu, wrapping him in a tight hug, the younger easily reciprocating the gesture.

“I guess we’ll be in contact then” Yuto stood up and Changgu nodded, smiling a bit.

“Jinho has my kakao id too, so, if you want to know something you can add me and talk to me whenever you want” Yuto nodded, thankful once again.

 

Yuto returned home after a couple of hours talking with his friends and explaining Ms. Kim everything that happened. Of course they didn’t tell her everything about Yuto and Hyunggu but they came up with an excuse and at least she seemed like she understood the circumstances. Yuto pulled out his phone, unlocking it and tapping the kakao talk app once again. He saw the half written message he was going to send Hyunggu after the whole mess and he erased it quickly.

He walked to the couch, plopping himself down on it, trying to think about what he would say to Hyunggu.

**[Adachiyuto] 14:02**

Hyunggu.

Hyunggu, we need to talk.

 

He saw the message, knowing it was a bit rude and it seemed like he was actually angry with him, so he tried with something else.

**[Adachiyuto] 14:04**

Sunshine, please answer me.

I swear I’m not mad at you but, please, we need to talk about this.

 

Still, he didn’t receive anything in that moment, or in the following hours. Hyunggu refused to pick up his phone, his calls only being answered by the voice mail. His friends were right, they needed time. Yuto needed time to think about everything that happened and Hyunggu needed time to finally confront Yuto. It didn’t matter how much time he needed, Yuto was sure he would give it all to Hyunggu.

 

* * *

 

Except it did matter.

Hours turned into days. And days turned into two whole weeks.

Hyunggu wasn’t answering his calls or his messages. It seemed like he just vanished off the planet like that. He added Changgu to his app but he still didn’t give him any sign that Hyunggu wanted to talk to him and it was killing him slowly because he was missing him insanely.

 

**[Adachiyuto] Monday - 14:01**

I don’t know how many times I have to tell you I’m not mad at you.

I miss you.

**[Adachiyuto] Monday - 20:41**

Aren’t you going to answer me?

**[Adachiyuto] Tuesday - 09:12**

How much time do I need to wait, Hyunggu?

This is killing me.

**[Adachiyuto] Tuesday - 18:54**

Hey, sunshine.

I can’t pretend like I’m okay with this.

**[Adachiyuto] Wednesday - 03:15**

I have an exam in a couple of hours but I can’t sleep.

Why am I so accustomed to your presence?

I hate feeling like I lose you.

**[Adachiyuto] Wednesday - 12:10**

I swear I failed that exam, I couldn’t remember anything.

**[Adachiyuto] Thursday - 07:20**

Good news, I didn’t fail.

I guess my classes are finally over.

I don’t have the excuse to keep distracting me with homework.

**[Adachiyuto] Thursday - 13:47**

Please, Hyunggu.

I just want to talk.

We need to solve this.

You can’t act like nothing happened.

**[Adachiyuto] Thursday - 21:59**

Hyunggu.

I need you.

Please talk to me.

 

By Friday, he knew he was being pathetic. It was clear that Hyunggu didn’t want to talk to him anymore. He was sure the other boy was avoiding him on purpose and even if already passed two weeks, he didn’t show any move to talk to Yuto. Yuto was feeling defeated, and if he wasn’t angry before, he sure was now. There wasn’t any purpose for Hyunggu to keep hiding, Yuto already said million times that he wasn’t angry but it still didn’t seem to make Hyunggu do something.

And if Hyunggu didn’t want to do something, then Yuto needed to do the first move.

He waited enough, and if after this, Hyunggu still refused to talk to him, then he’ll let him go. Even after two agonizing weeks of waiting, he’ll try one more time.

He stopped asking Changgu if Hyunggu was in his studio, because the answer would always be no. He didn’t tell his friends anything either because they were always telling him to keep waiting. Yuto knew Hyunggu didn’t work Saturdays or Sundays, and even if he did and he just lied to him about his schedules, he didn’t want to risk anything.

He still waited until Monday. He stopped sending messages to Hyunggu on Friday to see if he was finally going to give up and ask Yuto why he stopped looking for him, but nothing. It was frustrating, but the most frustrating thing was that no matter how hurt Yuto was with Hyunggu avoiding him, he still was so stupidly in love with him.

He woke up a bit late on Monday, trying to give Hyunggu time to get to the building. By the time he arrived in Cube for the first time since the incident, it was already past noon. Yuto blame the alarm because even if he wanted to get there a bit late, it wasn’t his plan to get there _too_ late.

He walked towards the receptionist, the lady seemed kind when they first visited the building and he hoped at least she didn’t call the guards on him for looking for one of their artists’ without appointment.

“Good afternoon” Yuto bowed slightly to the receptionist, the lady bowing back with a short smile.

“Good afternoon, what can I help you with?” The lady took out a book from a drawer, maybe an appointment agenda and that made Yuto more and more nervous.

“I-I’m. I’m sorry. I wanted to know if Kino is here?” The lady cocked an eyebrow to him and that almost made him flinch but he resisted. After seconds that seemed ages, the lady smiled again and Yuto let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I’m sorry sir, but Mr. Kino is already out for lunch. If you have an appointment you mind waiting for him to come back at one?” Yuto almost cursed at his luck, of course Kino wouldn’t be there at noon.

“It’s okay, thank you so much” Yuto bowed to the lady once again, walking outside the building. Exhausted and defeated, he sighed loudly, looking around when he was out in the street again. He was contemplating waiting for Kino but if the other boy spotted him, he might run away again.

Realization hit him like a brick. Kino was out for lunch. What if he was in the restaurant he always mentioned?

Yuto took his phone out of his pocket. He saved the restaurant’s name in his notes because he wanted to visit it some time to try the food Hyunggu was always praising. When he found the name, he searched for it on google maps, waiting for the app to charge the information. When the app showed him the restaurant was just two streets ahead, he sighed relieved. There was a possibility that Hyunggu wasn’t there but it didn’t hurt to try.

He ran as fast as he could. Hyunggu’s lunch time was almost over and if he was there, Yuto was sure he was going to be on time. He gave a look to the app once he was on the street, searching for the restaurant sign. When he spotted it, he tried to calm his breath again. When his heart and his breath were even again, he walked to the restaurant slowly.

When he was about to get to the door, this suddenly opened, revealing a shorter boy with black hair and a mouth mask covering half of his face and he had a cap on his head. Yuto thought it was part of the “private” look Hyunggu always used when he was out, where anyone could recognize him. Yuto sighed relieved. Hyunggu didn’t seem to realize he was there, so Yuto took the chance and walked to him, placing one of his hands on the shorter’s shoulder. Hyunggu jumped surprised when he felt the hand, stepping back when he realized who he was.

“Y-Yuto…” Yuto wouldn’t admit it out loud but hell, he’d missed Hyunggu’s voice saying his name. “What- What are you doing here?”

“Hyunggu, we need to talk” Hyunggu shook his head, trying to get away from Yuto. Yuto stopped him, taking one of the shorter’s hands in his. “I’m serious. Hyunggu, please, give me a chance. I’m going to listen to everything no matter how long or crazy it is. If you don’t want to be with me after we talk, then I’ll understand and I’ll leave you alone forever”. Yuto didn’t want to think about leaving Hyunggu. Even after those torturous weeks without him, he still didn’t want a life without the other boy.

Hyunggu seemed to think about it and after painful seconds, he nodded. “Want to get inside?” Yuto hummed in agreement leaving Hyunggu’s hand to hold the door and then he walked inside behind Hyunggu when he entered. Hyunggu looked for a table near the large glass windows, Yuto thought it was because that way would be easier for him to leave when everything ended. A waiter got close to them, asking if they were ordering anything. Yuto remembered the first conversations with Hyunggu and asked for a lemonade, making Hyunggu sigh.

They sat down in silence for a couple of minutes when the waiter left. Yuto knew Hyunggu was a bit stubborn, and he wouldn’t talk unless Yuto started. “Hyunggu, you haven’t been answering my calls, or my messages. I’m not mad at you, I’ve said it non-stop for weeks. I’m not mad at you, but I do need answers”. Hyunggu nodded and lifted his hand, taking off one of the sides of his mouth masks, letting it hanging on the other side. The waiter appeared right there with his drink and Yuto thanked, waiting for him to leave again.

It was the first time Yuto saw him completely. He seemed tired, and he seemed like he’d been crying before. Even though he looked a bit displeased, he still looked beautiful and Yuto couldn’t believe it was actually him.

“I’m sorry” Hyunggu said in a choked voice but was fast to clear his throat. “I-I’m really sorry for everything. I didn’t want to get you involved in all of this. I’m sorry for moving you aside, for not answering anything but I was scared”. Yuto placed both hands on the table, palms up. Hyunggu seemed to understand what Yuto meant and even if Yuto was scared that Hyunggu wouldn’t do it, he actually put his own hands over his’. Yuto pressed his hands a bit, encouraging him to keep talking. “I hope you understand I had my reasons not to tell you everything”

“I do. Please, Hyunggu, I know you had your reasons. I want to know them, yes, but whatever it is, I’ll accept it” Hyunggu smiled a bit and Yuto’s breath got stuck in his throat for a second. It was the first time he saw him smile and even if it wasn’t a wide smile as Yuto wanted, it was a starter.

“It was destiny, I think. I was serious when I said I found your id with pure luck. You were there in suggestions, I don’t even remember from whom. But I saw your profile picture and I immediately fell for you. When we started talking I was afraid you might didn’t want to be my friend and I accept I was a bit creepy, but it was because I really wanted to know you” Hyunggu sighed and Yuto caressed his hands with his thumbs, making the other boy blush slightly. “I didn’t want to tell you who I was because I wanted you to be friends with me, with Hyunggu, because Kino already went through a lot and I didn’t want you to be part of that fucking mess. This lifestyle… this lifestyle can make anyone crazy. I’ve met so many people wanting to be my friends just because my name is sounding anywhere. They get close to me because I’m “famous” and even if the media still doesn’t know my real face behind the masks, they would do anything to sell my face to them. Also, the press is almost always following me because they want to be the first ones to reveal my face and make tons of moneys with it. I didn’t want to get you involved in this, because you already have a life, a normal life that you wouldn’t have anymore if you knew who I was. When you showed in the building that day, I freaked out because you knew, you knew it was me. I didn’t answer your messages because I was afraid you wouldn’t want to be with me knowing the truth”

Yuto sighed with the things Hyunggu just told him. Those things just confirmed Yuto’s suspicions. He’d been thinking that Hyunggu made his account just to get to know someone who didn’t know who he was. He didn’t tell Yuto the truth because Hyunggu thought Yuto would back off.

“Hyunggu, you’re such an idiot” Hyunggu flinched a bit when he heard Yuto, but he relaxed when he saw Yuto’s wide smile, making him smile as well. “I understand your reasons, and there’s nothing to be sorry about. I understand you and Hyunggu” Yuto pressed Hyunggu’s hands a bit, nervous for what was coming. “I love you. I love everything about you. I fell in love with the clumsy stubborn boy who is always overworking himself. I fell in love with the boy who loves kitty sweaters and goes out to eat fancy meals every once in a while. I also fell in love with the songwriter, the producer, because that’s your job, and you’re still Hyunggu. Behind a brand, there’s still that boy I love so much. And I want to be with my sunshine no matter how hard the path is going to be from here”.

Hyunggu seemed like he was searching for a lie in Yuto’s eyes, but it seemed like he didn’t found it because he leaned over the table, pressing his lips with Yuto’s. Yuto almost jumped at the sudden action but finally lifted one of his hands placing it on the shorter’s cheek. It was a chaste kiss, no heat, no lip biting, just the warmth feeling of their proximity. Yuto was sure he was going to faint any time soon because fifteen minutes ago he was sure he was going to lose Hyunggu forever but now, he was kissing him for real, after months of fantasizing on that moment, he finally had Hyunggu.

Hyunggu moved back and sat down on his chair again, a wide smile decorating his face. He was beautiful, truly beautiful and Yuto didn’t know what he did in his past life to deserve someone like him. “Are you really sure, Yuto? There’s no way your life is going to be normal from now on. You’re going to be involved in many things, you might be recognized everywhere and there would be vicious people who would want to drag you down because of me”.

“Hyunggu, I don’t care. I don’t care about anything if I’m with you” Yuto couldn’t get rid of the stupid smile he had. He truly didn’t care, he had Hyunggu and everything was going to be good.

“Mind if I save this moment and take a picture?” Yuto giggled when he hear Hyunggu but nodded anyways. Changgu was right, he was unpredictable. Hyunggu took out his phone and tapped the camera icon. He extended his arm, trying to get them both in the picture and after a couple of seconds he took the picture.

“Hyunggu… your face” Hyunggu seemed to react to Yuto’s words and he searched for the picture he just took. He contemplated it for a bit, the mask wasn’t covering his face anymore, it was on full display but he shrugged, smiling to the taller.

“I won’t upload it today. I’m going to upload it when we’re both ready” Hyunggu stood up and Yuto followed him, taking his still full drink on one of his hands. They both walked outside the restaurant when Yuto paid for his lemonade, Hyunggu fixing his mask and his cap on the way. Yuto thanked he also wore one that day. When they were out on the street, Hyunggu took Yuto’s free hand on his own, tiptoeing a bit just to whisper a small “I love you, darling” next to Yuto’s ear.

Yuto wasn’t accustomed to the feeling yet. The feeling of someone holding his hand, whispering ‘I love you’s’ just to him. He still wasn’t accustomed to the tingling in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach, but he was with Hyunggu, and he knew there were still many surprises waiting for him and he was sure Hyunggu was going to make him feel those sensations each time.

 

3 days after

* * *

 

**[BREAKING] Dispatch reveals the most recent pictures of Knnovation with an unknown guest.**

June 15th, 2018.

 

_It seems like the most mysterious boy in our industry is being more open to the public now. Kino, better known as Knnovation is a songwriter, choreographer and producer under Cube Entertainment. He’s the boy behind the latest hits we’ve been hearing for weeks straight. Is common to hear his name everywhere but is a bit hard to get something from his daily life._

_He’d been a mystery since he came with his first hit a couple of years ago. His schedules are always private, his choreographies are always with him wearing caps and mouth masks, his instagram is rarely updated. There’s no way to get to know where he’s going, moving like a shadow._

_There’s no information about his real name, where he comes from or what age he has but with a couple of pictures press has taken, is easy to know he’s around 20 – 21. He’s used to being on the off spot but it seems like there’s someone making him come out of his shell._

_Knnovation was spotted outside Cube entertainment early today. While we’re not accustomed to him leaving the building by the front door, we actually saw him with his and Yeo One’s working staff leaving the building with many suitcases, maybe an upcoming travel like the one’s he used to realize._

_The thing that caught the press’ and Dispatch’s attention was an unknown guest joining him while he was waiting for his staff to get everything done. Even if Knnovation is still a mystery, wearing his usual mouth masks, the unknown guest showed himself completely. He didn’t even hide from the cameras._

_No one seems to know who this attractive boy is, rumors of him being a trainee, a model or maybe a common citizen, but whoever he is, he surely owns Kino’s heart. When this boy looks at Kino, it feels like Kino’s hanging the whole universe in his eyes and is the same way from Kino. They shared a couple of hugs and even if Cube still doesn’t confirm anything, Dispatch affirms they’re on a relationship._

_What do you think about this sudden news? Do you think Kino and that unknown guest are actually dating?_

_Watch the pictures below and leave your opinions!_

         

 

 

 

* * *

 

**[Adachiyuto] 08:35**

Had a safe flight, babe?

**[Sunggu] 08:36**

It was fantastic! I’m loving the city even if I’ve seen just a couple of things. My hotel has a wonderful view.

_[Sunggu sent a picture]_

**[Adachiyuto] 08:40**

Wah. I’m envious, I should’ve gone with you.

**[Sunggu] 08:41**

I want you here too, but it was a sudden flight. I’ll be home soon, darling.

**[Adachiyuto] 08:44**

I know, I know.

I’m already missing you.

And your kisses.

**[Sunggu] 08:47**

Ahhh, don’t make this more difficult, hun.

**[Adachiyuto] 08:50**

Oh, hey.

Have you seen the news?

**[Sunggu] 08:52**

Which news?

**[Adachiyuto] 08:53**

https:// www.allkpop.com/article/2018/06/breaking-dispatch-reveals-the-most-recent-pictures-of-knnovation-with-an-unknown-guest

**[Sunggu] 09:05**

Did they seriously call you “attractive boy” and think you’re a model?

I told you to wear a mask! Now your face is everywhere!

**[Adachiyuto] 09:08**

Jealous, much, babe?

**[Sunggu] 09:10**

Yes.

They’re going to think you’re gorgeous but I don’t want them to see you.

You’re mine.

**[Adachiyuto] 09:12**

I’m imagining you with puffy cheeks and a pout, stop, I’m dying.

You know I’m yours.

And they seem to know too.

**[Sunggu] 09:15**

But…

But I want the world to know you’re mine.

So they don’t get closer to you.

**[Adachiyuto] 09:20**

Don’t you think it’s time to share _that_ picture?

**[Sunggu] 09:22**

_That_ picture?

Are you sure?

**[Adachiyuto] 09:25**

Sunshine, they’ve seen my face now.

And they think we’re dating.

AND we’re dating.

A N D I want you to show me off to the world.

Because I want them to know you’re mine too.

**[Sunggu] 09:33**

Oh dear Lord.

I love you so much.

**[Adachiyuto] 09:35**

I love you so much more.

Now let’s freak out the world with our news.

 

* * *

 

 

**[BREAKING] Knnovation confirms Dispatch's article with an Instagram post.**

June 16th, 2018.

 

_Not even a day has passed since the dating rumors from Knnovation and the unknown guest but it seems like they’re ready to let their relationship known. Kino posted a selca two hours ago in his Instagram with the caption: “Introducing: My darling!”_

_It’s not just the first time Kino lets the world finally appreciate his face without masks and without hiding but it’s also a recent selca from a restaurant near Cube’s building and it seems like it was taken in a lovely date. He also tagged the unknown guest, known now as Adachi Yuto and even if there’s no information of him either, it seems like he’s not part of Cube Entertainment._

_After he uploaded the selca, the world seemed to go crazy and started congratulating the new couple. Others tried to get information about them now that Kino’s face is finally revealed and the name of his handsome boyfriend too. Cube also released an official statement a couple of minutes ago, confirming their relationship._

_We wish the best to the lovely couple!_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan-chan.  
> Did you like the FIRST surprise? While I didn't have internet I made those pics, don't judge me. I know the ig screenshot is a bit outdated but well, that's the only template I have and I didn't have internet to search for the most recent one.
> 
> The second surprise. I'm planning on extending this. Yes, I know, I've heard your prayers. I still don't know how many more chapters I'm going to add, but just to let you know, there aren't going to be many. Maybe two or three more because the ideas came but I hope you like what's coming next!♥
> 
> Also, since I've indulged you enough with 18k in less than a week, the upcoming chapter is going to be uploaded in a week or so!  
> Again thank you so, so much for your support, you know comments and kudos are much appreciated.♥


	4. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that Yuto wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, precious angels.  
> Did you saw Hyuna and Hyojong's dating news, I swear I thought I was reading the last chapter of this fic because she even confirmed it though instagram, lmao, sorry.  
> I'm back with a new chapter. Since last chapter was a bit angsty with panicked Hyunggu, shocking with the news and everything, I'm bringing you a whole domestic Yuki chapter. This is pure fluff, and fluff, annnnd gay, so gay, I'm sorry. I was feeling soft all week and here's the result. And an attempt of crack at the beginning because why not, we don't need more drama.

**[Flowerdawn] 06:31**

GUYSJLJFDLKHFJDLKHDF

WAKE UP

HOLY SHIT

**[Funseok] 06:38**

I thought you were the one who said that would kill anybody who woke you up at six?

**[Flowerdawn] 06:39**

TELL ME

WHAT KIND OF FRIEND

AM I

IF I FOUND OUT ABOUT ONE OF MY FRIEND’S RELATIONSHIP THANKS TO THE PRESS AND NOT BY HIM.

I FEEL BETRAYED

**[Jojojinho] 06:42**

Hyojong, what the hell.

**[Funseok] 06:42**

But you already know about our relationship?

**[Honeytaek] 06:43**

GUYS THIS IS SERIOUSLKJHKGJ

HOLY SHIT

FIRST TIME IN OUR LIFE THAT HYOJONG AND I WAKE UP EARLY AND IT’S WITH A BOMB.

**[Jojojinho] 06:46**

A BOMB????

ARE YOU OKAY??????

**[Flowerdawn] 06:47**

Not literally, dumbass.

**[Jojojinho] 06:48**

It’s 6 a.m. don’t wait for me to be normally functioning until 10, please.

**[Adachiyuto] 06:48**

Shut the fuck up, I want to sleep.

**[Honeytaek] 06:49**

OH, GOOD MORNING, MY LOVELY YUTO.

FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT.

HOW THE HELL YOU DIDN’T TELL US FIRST?

HYOJONG AND I ARE BETRAYED

**[Funseok] 06:50**

Is this about Yuto?

Who is Yuto dating?

I thought he had a broken heart?

**[Jojojinho] 06:53**

Wasn’t it like yesterday that he was still crying over Hyunggu?

**[Funseok] 06:54**

wAIT-

**[Flowerdawn] 06:54**

God, I know now why you are together.

Go wash your faces so you can start functioning now.

Come insult Yuto with us.

**[Adachiyuto] 06:57**

Let me sleep.

_[Adachiyuto added Unknown]_

**[Unknown] 06:58**

What is this?

Where am I?

**[Flowerdawn] 06:59**

wHO ARE YOU AND WHY YUTO ADDED YOU?

**[Funseok] 06:59**

IS THIS THE GHOST KAKAO USER WHO KILLS HIS CONTACTS?

**[Jojojinho] 06:59**

Oh my God.

**[Honeytaek] 06:59**

No way.

**[Unknown] 07:02**

I’m going to kill him.

**[Funseok] 07:03**

OH MY GOD IT IS THE GHOST USER. I WANT TO LIVE, PLEASE. KILL HWITAEK BUT NOT ME.

**[Honeytaek] 07:04**

Jinho hyung, mind slapping Hongseok for me? Thank you.

**[Jojojinho] 07:05**

Done.

**[Adachiyuto] 07:06**

Explain.

I’m tired.

Don’t let them intimidate you.

They’re harmless.

**[Flowerdawn] 07:08**

YOU COWARD.

It’s not animals you’re talking about, you know?

**[Unknown] 07:09**

Yuto, I’ll kick you when you come.

But yeah, sleep more, you need it.

Love you.

**[Adachiyuto] 07:11**

Love you more.

**[Unknown] 07:12**

So…

**[Funseok] 07:13**

So…

Who you.

**[Honeytaek] 07:14**

Jinho hyung, I beg.

**[Jojojinho] 07:15**

Done. x2

**[Kangkino] 07:16**

There, I changed my name so you don’t need to add me because of my stupid boyfriend.

So…

Hi!!!!!!!

We never had the opportunity to meet when you went to my studio.

But I’m so happy I have the chance to talk to you!

**[Honeytaek] 07:18**

DLKHJKDL IS THIS REALLY YOU.

**[Funseok] 07:18**

I’m: deceased.

**[Jojojinho] 07:18**

You’re so energetic for being 7 a.m.

**[Flowerdawn] 07:18**

Want to tell us why are we knowing about you two like this.

**[Kangkino] 07:19**

It’s really me!!!!

I’m an early riser so I’m bothering Yuto since 6 almost every day.

And, well. I remember him telling me something about “Freaking the world with our news” and he also added “I want those idiots to get shocked when they wake up”

THOSE WERE HIS WORDS, I SWEAR.

And…

That’s it.

Please take care of me. I’ll be good with you.

**[Funseok] 07:28**

I’ll be the one who kills him this time.

**[Flowerdawn] 07:28**

I still feel betrayed.

**[Jojojinho] 07:29**

Hyunggu is such a fluff ball, I’m crying.

**[Kangkino] 07:30**

Oh.

Changgu hyung told me we still owed you the meeting.

You can place a date so we can have the chance to talk there? I think I’m better explaining my work everything in person than here and it also includes the news about our relationship and everything that happened.

If you want, of course. I’m out of the country right now but I’ll be back tomorrow morning.

**[Honeytaek] 07:41**

Hell yeah, we want.

**[Jojojinho] 07:42**

Do you mind if we discuss about the date and the hour so we can agree with you in a minute?

**[Kangkino] 07:44**

Of course!!

I need to go now. Working.

But I’ll see your messages in a while, whichever day you want is good for me, at least this week.

**[Kangkino] 07:49**

Oh, if you perhaps see Yuto today, mind slapping him for me?

Thank you. *heart emoji*

**[Flowerdawn] 07:50**

I volunteer.

**[Funseok] 07:50**

We volunteer.

 

* * *

 

If Yuto thought dating was a complicated thing, dating a celebrity was ten times worse.

Don’t get him wrong. He loved Hyunggu and that was a fact, but even if he agreed with everything in first place, it still was a new thing for him. He wasn’t complaining, but it would take a while for him to get accustomed to all the attention it developed. He thought it was because their story was unknown and everyone would like to know how the hell he, a common and average college student got the opportunity to meet Hyunggu and actually _date_ him. Media was crazy, exceptionally crazy because he didn’t only owned Hyunggu’s heart but he made the other boy show his face for the first time in years and it was just to announce their relationship.

A lot of articles were anxious to get a piece of him and his life. They were trying to get information even under the ground but it seemed like being an average citizen got its advantages because literally no one knew about him, and getting information in a foreign country would be just as impossible as it sounded. He knew media was able to get to know his hometown and even personally go there to extract every ounce of information about the boy who got the jackpot with the most famous and coveted bachelor producer in Korea, but even if they did so, he knew nothing would change the fact, he was just a product of luck.

But even if everything about that new world was weird, and he still felt uncomfortable with cameras every now and then, he wouldn’t change his relationship with Hyunggu for anything.

He confirmed his feelings that Tuesday, waiting for Hyunggu to come back from his travel.

By Hyunggu’s request, he bought a lot of mouth masks. He knew those things were useless now that everyone knew his face with the press’ pictures and his public profiles, but he would admit he felt safer like that. It was like he was able to hide behind those masks for a while and he knew now why Hyunggu liked them so much. There were a couple of photographers outside the airport, from the press. They were less than the day Hyunggu left, but he still felt a bit pressured.

He leaned his back on a pillar, hiding his hands in his pockets. The waiting area was almost deserted and he was glad because, at least, he wouldn’t lose Hyunggu in a mass of people. He checked the hour above the gates. It was too early to him while he was on vacations because he was used to get up at eleven, but there he was, ten minutes before eight waiting for his famous boyfriend to come down from that airplane who took him far away for several days.

He almost laughed. He didn’t know how he got to be so whipped for Hyunggu, but after recalling these past months talking with him, he decided he was whipped since the first times he talked to him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize when people started walking outside the gates. There were a lot, and the deserted waiting area suddenly became too crowded for his liking. He adjusted his mask a bit, standing up straight again, taking advantage of his height to tiptoe a bit, trying to get at least a glimpse of his boyfriend.

He sighed and smiled when he saw him, walking between Wooseok and Shinwon. Behind them were Changgu and Yanan. Shinwon was the first one to notice him, waving his hand to him and getting the attention from a couple of curious eyes, including Hyunggu’s. The younger’s eyes immediately light up when he met Yuto’s gaze, the later assuming he had the same expression even if both were actually wearing masks. He waited until the walked right where he was.

Hyunggu almost jumped on him, throwing his arms around his neck. Yuto wrapped his arms around the shorter’s waist, bringing him closer than he needed to, but he actually missed him too much, even if it was just a couple of days.

“I missed you” Hyunggu whispered, hiding his face in the crook of Yuto’s neck. Yuto grow fond on the gesture, reminding him of a cute kitten. He giggled, pressing his arms tighter around the younger’s slim waist.

“I missed you too” He gave Hyunggu a quick kiss on the cheek, his mouth still covered with the mask but it was enough to make the other boy blush, Yuto noticing his light pink cheeks even with the mask on.

“Aren’t you going to properly kiss me?” Hyunggu arched his brow to him and Yuto just laughed a bit more loudly this time, earning a disapproving look from his boyfriend.

“Look at you, sunshine. A week ago you refused to show your face but now you even want me to kiss you in front of a lot of people _and_ the press” Yuto made a gesture with his head, pointing to the reporters who were eager to take a picture of them since the ones Dispatch posted a couple of days ago.

“Shut up, you’re the worst” Hyunggu stepped back, letting his arms fall from Yuto’s neck only to take his hand with his own, lacing their fingers together.

“Yuto, have you received any call from the company since the statement we published about your relationship?” It was Shinwon who was asking, the other three already walking where the cars were waiting for them.

“No, I didn’t get anything” Yuto tilted his head a bit, he didn’t get anything else than Shinwon’s call asking if he was really okay with Hyunggu posting the picture and them releasing the statement.

“Good then. Since we made everything when we were out of the country, I thought the CEO would call you but I think everything’s in order” Yuto nodded, but after the question there was a small doubt creeping up in his head. He tried to get rid of it while they walked to the cars, swinging Hyunggu’s hand with his own, fingers still laced.

They got into one car, the other three going up into the other one. When they got out of the airport, Yuto sighed, glad when he saw no one was following them, removing his mask and making Hyunggu get rid of his own too. He was sitting in the back with Hyunggu, Shinwon going in front of them. Yuto played mindlessly with his thumb over Hyunggu’s knuckles, watching through the window. After a couple of minutes, he felt Hyunggu’s weight on his shoulder, he was leaning his head over this, closing his eyes. Yuto didn’t know where they were going, Hyunggu just told him the day before to get to the airport when his plane landed.

He thought they were going to the company, and that immediately got him nervous. He still didn’t know what Shinwon meant about the label contacting him after the news but he just really hoped it didn’t mean something bad. The ride was silent and Yuto was somehow glad because he didn’t trust his brain enough to come up with a normal conversation with the train of thoughts that was going around his mind.

He was too spaced out to notice the route they followed until the driver stopped the car. Shinwon turned around, lifting his hand shake Hyunggu a bit. When Yuto saw what he was trying to do, he shook Hyunggu a bit too, trying to wake him up. Yuto didn’t realize he actually fell asleep the whole way but when he lifted his head off his shoulder and looked around with his eyes half-closed and his lower lip pursed in a deep pout, he knew Hyunggu might’ve fell asleep in the moment they left the airport. He looked so cute like that and Yuto just wanted to kiss him but he remembered they still were on the car and it seemed like they needed to get down.

“Hyunggu, we’re here” Shinwon sighed, opening the car’s door and stepping down. “Do you mind helping Hyunggu to carry his suitcase while he finishes waking up?” Yuto nodded, still not knowing what was happening. He unclasped his hand with the younger’s, getting off the car right after. When he saw around, he realized they were on a zone he hadn’t visited before. They were in front of a tall building with around 25 or 30 floors. The whole street seemed fancy but still like an average zone he would visit once in a while.

Shinwon took one large black suitcase out of the car and Yuto helped him quickly, placing it on the ground while Shinwon closed the trunk. The elder got closer to him, searching for something in the pocket of his coat. When he found it, he raised it towards Yuto. Yuto noticed it was a card, like a credit card but a bit smaller.

“20th floor, apartment 40” Yuto frowned, looking at the card. It was a door card and it had the name of the building in big bold letters. After a couple of seconds, Hyunggu stepped out of the car, looking more awake while he stretched. “Oh well, he’s awake now, he’ll take you. Don’t enjoy too much, he has to work tomorrow” Shinwon winked at him and got in the car again, not giving a minute to Yuto to answer. When the car was out of the sight, he watched the card, then the suitcase and finally, Hyunggu. The younger seemed to be waiting for him to do something and that made him more and more confused.

“Well, are we going up or?” Hyunggu took the card from Yuto’s hand, walking inside the building. Yuto shook his head a bit, taking the suitcase before walking behind Hyunggu. When he got in the lobby, he almost gasped. It was like one of the fancy hotels you only look in the movies. He followed Hyunggu with his gaze, watching the younger walk directly to the elevator like it was a common thing. Not losing any minute to keep watching around, Yuto followed Hyunggu, stepping inside the elevator with him when the doors opened. The ride to the 20th floor was silent, Hyunggu was busy watching the numbers change above the door and Yuto was still confused about why they were alone in such a fancy place.

When they reached the floor, Yuto followed Hyunggu outside the elevator, watching the younger walk calmly towards the apartment Shinwon mentioned. Hyunggu slipped the card through the reader in the door and it immediately unlocked with a small ‘ _beep_ ’. When Hyunggu opened the door, Yuto swore his jaw was on the floor.

The apartment was spacious, maybe twice the size his own dorm. The view from the large windows in the living room was incredible. The furniture was almost all black, while the walls were painted neatly white. It was a modern, sophisticated apartment but the violet accessories, curtains and details made it look softer, cozy and almost warm despite the color being more on the cold palette. Yuto walked inside, closing the door behind them and placing the suitcase near the entrance. He took a look around for a bit. There were a couple of photo frames hanging on the walls, but he had to get closer to recognize them better. “What are we doing here?” Yuto saw Hyunggu smile from where he was standing near the large windows.

“Well, I live here” Yuto gasped this time, opening his mouth wide. He walked where the frames were hanging and he saw a couple of pictures of a much younger Hyunggu with unknown people, but by the factions it was clear to see those were his parents, and, a younger sister. There were another one of him with Wooseok, a couple more with Yanan and Changgu and the last one just with Shinwon.

“Are you kidding me? Do you live here alone? This place is huge” Yuto walked slowly where Hyunggu was, taking a look at the view. Since there were no buildings in front of his apartment, the view was incredible. Even if the building had like ten more floors above them, it seemed like Hyunggu enjoyed that view a lot. Hyunggu giggled and shrugged, taking a look around.

“Well, the space makes me think a lot. When I need inspiration for a song I always come here, take a chair and sit down in front of the window to try to come up with something. At first I’ll admit it was too big for me, but I spend more time at the company than here, so, when I come here I barely notice is empty” Hyunggu smiled, making Yuto smile as well. It was the first time they spend time alone since the last time they talked at the restaurant. Since Hyunggu’s schedule was pretty busy, they had to keep talking on the phone and Yuto wasn’t the one to complain about it. “Are you going to properly kiss me now?” Yuto laughed at the words but didn’t lose any time, getting closer to Hyunggu.

He lifted one of his hands, removing a couple of hair strands out of the younger’s eyes before placing it on his cheek. Hyunggu was looking at him, expectant, his eyes almost sparkling on hold. Yuto’s breath almost got caught on his throat. Hyunggu was beautiful and he still couldn’t get over the fact he was only his. Still overwhelmed by his boyfriend’s beauty, he bent down a bit, finally closing the distance between them. They both closed their eyes at the touch, just pressing their lips at the beginning. Yuto then parted his lips, capturing the younger’s ones better, making Hyunggu tilt his head a bit more, just to have a more comfortable position. Yuto could taste Hyunggu in every way, there was a subtle cherry flavor coming out of the younger’s mouth, making Yuto crave for more.

Hyunggu placed both hands over Yuto’s chest, fisting his black shirt strong enough to wrinkle the fabric when Yuto’s tongue found his own, making him sigh on the elder’s mouth. They stayed like that for a moment more, Yuto tasting as much as Hyunggu as he could and Hyunggu just giving in. Hyunggu captured Yuto’s lower lip between his teeth, strong enough to make the taller hiss quietly, breaking the contact slowly.  

When Yuto opened his eyes, he hold back a whimper, biting his lower lip at the sight of Hyunggu with his eyes still closed, his cheeks slightly pink and his lips a bit swollen. He fought the urge to kiss Hyunggu back when the other boy opened his eyes, smiling widely to him. “I think you were right?”

“About what?” Yuto cocked his eyebrow, making Hyunggu giggle.

“About the kiss. I think it was a better idea not to do it there. I think that’s something that belongs only to us now” Yuto let out a small chuckle, nodding when he heard him. He wrapped his arms around the shorter’s waist, getting him a bit closer. Yuto gave a small peck to his lips, making him blush more.

“Cute. What are we doing here anyways? I think I should let you sleep more. You seemed tired in the car” Hyunggu shook his head, pouting.

“I’m not tired, it was just your shoulder that was comfortable” Yuto pursed his lips, still unsure.

“Are you not really?” Hyunggu shook his head again, tiptoeing a bit to give Yuto a small peck on his lips. “What do you want to do then?”

“I don’t know” Hyunggu shrugged. His fingers started playing with the short hair in Yuto’s nape, making the latter shiver unnoticed. “I asked Shinwon hyung if I could take the day free to spend time with you and he reminded me I always take the days free when I come back from travels. So I didn’t plan anything. We could go out, if you want, or we can stay and watch a movie or something”.  

At the mention of Shinwon, Yuto’s shoulders got tense for a second. There was still a question in the back of his mind and it was bothering a bit now. Hyunggu seemed to notice because his smile fell, looking at Yuto a bit confused. “What’s wrong? You don’t want to be here?”

“No!” Hyunggu flinched when he heard the sudden answer but Yuto was quick to get him close again. “I mean, is not that, I want to be here, is just that” Yuto sighed, unsure how everything that was going around his mind would sound out loud. “When Shinwon asked me if your label had contacted me while you were out I kinda thought it was something bad. It’s just that, we’ve only talked about this with him and your staff, I haven’t even talked to your boss and I don’t know if our decision is going to affect your work. I’m just worried I would give you troubles with everything”

Hyunggu’s confused frown disappeared at the moment Yuto finished talking, replacing it with a more concerned but understanding look that Yuto really appreciated. “You’re so cute” Yuto let out a soft whine, pursing his lips because that was certainly something he wasn’t expected to hear after he mouthed out his concerns. “Shinwon hyung didn’t say it because is something wrong, it’s because they shouldn’t have contacted you, if they did. Since I’m not an idol, the dating policies in my contract are not as rigid as theirs. I’m free to date whoever I want, whenever I want and they can’t do anything about it because it’s actually a bit different for me, and for every producer. My work is a bit more open with my personal life. This is not going to affect me, or my work in any way, so, stop worrying about you doing something wrong, because since I’ve met you you’ve been doing just the right things for my life”.

“But I haven’t done anything right for you. Yet, at least” Yuto frowned his lips a bit more, pouting. Hyunggu giggled, giving another small peck to his lips.

“You did. You helped me not hiding anymore, you made my life brighter, and you were everything I was looking in someone when we started talking, so. You’ve been doing the right things for me; it’s just that you can’t see it” Yuto actually thought if he had really done something right for Hyunggu. He made him run away the first moment they met and he almost messed up everything for both of them.

But when he saw his eyes, dark orbs shining with the soft sun light coming from the windows, he knew he did. Just as Hyunggu made his life better since the moment he got in. “Have I told you I love you?” Hyunggu’s eyes lighten up even more while he nodded, making Yuto fall all over again.

 

 

* * *

 

They decided to spend the rest of the day in Hyunggu’s apartment. It was private and they needed time alone. Since everything was still new for them, they really needed to discuss everything that their relationship would get them.

Hyunggu choose to watch a movie in the living and Yuto agreed, even if they spent more time kissing than actually paying attention to the movie.

“Have you talked with the boys about your meeting?” Yuto turned his head to Hyunggu. The younger was curled up next to him with his head on Yuto’s shoulder, both of them drowning in a big fluffy blanket Hyunggu had in his room.

“Oh! That’s right” Hyunggu moved to sit up straight, giving a sharp blow to his boyfriend’s arm, making him yelp in surprise. “How the hell didn’t you tell me I was going to talk to them? You’re one thing but what if they thought I was weird and they didn’t let me date you? I hate you” Hyunggu pouted, looking at Yuto with puppy eyes.

Yuto was too busy rubbing his injured arm to actually fall for Hyunggu’s charms but after a couple of seconds he wrapped his arms around his middle. “I told you they’re harmless. They wouldn’t do such a thing, _and_ , they love you. Even when we weren’t dating, they still loved you”.

“But still” Yuto shook his head, giving a quick kiss to the tip of Hyunggu’s head, the gesture enough to make the younger stop whining. “We’re going to meet on Friday since it’s Changgu Hyung’s free day. Are you coming?”

“Of course I am” Yuto smiled to Hyunggu, the other boy reciprocating the gesture.

 

 

The rest of the day went slowly, with them just cuddling in the couch watching movies with many snacks and occasionally standing up just when their glasses of soda were empty. By the time the sun began to set and Hyunggu’s apartment showed the beauty of the night time in the city from the large windows, Yuto knew he had to go.

Even if he didn’t want to, their one day-routine was already making him think about doing things with Hyunggu each day, there or anywhere. He was getting accustomed to Hyunggu’s presence and even if it wasn’t actually bad, it was something they couldn’t do, not now at least. Hyunggu called the restaurant he loved, telling Yuto that at least he had to try the food once. Yuto decided he would leave after dinner.

When their food arrived, Hyunggu set up the table. Yuto said it wasn’t necessary, but Hyunggu insisted he hadn’t used the dining table in months and that the occasion worth it. They ate almost in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. After spending the entire day talking, a couple of minutes of silence were actually needed.

Hyunggu in fact was right, the food was delicious and now Yuto know why he liked the place so much. It was kind of funny when they mentioned their first conversation about the restaurant, Yuto denying Hyunggu’s invitation instantly. It was funny because he could’ve met him there, could’ve known the truth since the beginning but thinking about it, Yuto didn’t know how much of their relationship could’ve change if they did something different.

He decided it wasn’t even worth to think about changes. Because even if he was a bit afraid of Hyunggu at the beginning and was reluctant about being his friend, he was more than happy to have made everything the way he did. Because he got to know Hyunggu more than he could’ve done in other circumstances. He got to fall in love with him slowly, like he was the only thing that mattered in his world. He got to know stories about Hyunggu that he was sure he couldn’t say out loud and he got to tell Hyunggu a lot of things that were better said through messages, those meaning to get lost and never coming back once new replace them. Like the feelings he had for Hyunggu at the beginning were replaced by pure adoration and love for the other boy.

By the time dinner was over, the dishes were back in their places and the table was clean again, he knew he had to go.

“I think it’s time for me to go, it’s getting late” Yuto looked at Hyunggu where he was standing. He was leaning his side on the door frame of the kitchen, watching Hyunggu get the last plate in the cabinet. Hyunggu turned around at him with an expression he was sure he hadn’t seen before on him. It was something between sadness and disappointment. Yuto bit his lip, trying not to come with something that he would regret later.

“Yeah, it’s… getting late” Hyunggu took a look at the clock on the wall behind Yuto, sighing. After a couple of awkward silence, Hyunggu broke the tension with the unspoken words Yuto was afraid to say. “It’s actually pretty late, why don’t you stay the night with me?”

It was a simple question, something that he should be sure to answer quickly, but he didn’t know if he should. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, it was that he _did_ want to stay the night with Hyunggu because falling asleep with him between his arms wasn’t something that he would turn down for anything in the world but everything was still so overwhelming to them that Yuto was afraid that if he stayed, he wouldn’t want to leave.

After seconds that seemed like eternities, Yuto actually thought maybe they wouldn’t have the chance to spend another day like this in a while, and he really wanted to stay with Hyunggu as much time as possible. Even if he wouldn’t want to leave in the morning, he knew they would come up with something right there. “Okay, I’ll stay… but I don’t have clothes”

That made Hyunggu laugh, walking towards him just to push him out of the kitchen. “You can wear one of my shirts, I have a lot in bigger sizes that I wear to sleep with”

“Are you wearing one for me then?” Hyunggu rolled his eyes but nodded anyways, taking one of Yuto’s hands to tug him to his room. Out of the places in Hyunggu’s apartment, his room was the only one he didn’t have the chance to look. It had almost the same vibe of the whole apartment, but a bit more colorful, even if the violet decorations were still predominant. The walls had a couple of paintings and the ceiling had stars stickers, the ones that shine when the lights are off. Yuto cocked his eyebrow, looking at those stickers but Hyunggu just scoffed, giving him a disapproving look.

“What? I love stars. One of my dreams is having a date at night in a place where we can lay on the ground to watch the stars” Yuto smiled, endeared with Hyunggu’s words.

“We’ll have it” that made Hyunggu’s cheeks turn pink, making Yuto giggle. Hyunggu walked to his closet and took one of his shirts out of it, handing it to Yuto. Yuto took it and saw the size, it was actually perfect for him, but he knew that if Hyunggu wore it, he would look like he was drowning in the fabric.

Since they were trying to keep the relationship flowing slowly, without rushing things up, they decided they would take turns showering. Yuto was the first one, taking just a couple of minutes in there and stepping out of the bathroom in his underwear and Hyunggu’s shirt. Hyunggu’s whole face went red by the time he walked inside the room, but Yuto just told him his jeans were too uncomfortable to actually sleep with them.

While Hyunggu showered, Yuto walked around the younger’s room. It had a similar but smaller window on the wall, giving a perfect look of the night in the city below them. Yuto was too lost in the view to notice Hyunggu coming back, only realizing it when he felt a pair of hands sneaking through his middle from behind.

“Enjoying the view?” Yuto turned around, placing his hands on the younger’s shoulders.

“Not as much as _this_ view” Hyunggu smiled at him, tiptoeing to give him a short kiss on his lips.

The shorter boy took Yuto’s hand, making him walk to the bed, turning off the light on the way. It was spacious enough for them to have their sides of it comfortably, but they found it so naturally to crawl up to the middle of the bed just to wrap their arms and legs around each other. Once they got comfortable enough, Yuto felt the exhaustion of the day coming up at him. It wasn’t that he did much, but he woke up early to get Hyunggu to the airport and the younger seemed dead tired from his flight.

Hyunggu found sleep almost immediately after saying good night. Even with the tiredness, Yuto took a couple of minutes to found sleep. He was still overwhelmed, and too excited about everything that was waiting for them in the future. Looking at Hyunggu peacefully sleeping, he still didn’t know how he got to be so lucky.

After a couple of minutes debating between staying awake admiring up close every detail about Hyunggu and actually sleeping, he finally gave up to sleep, lulled by Hyunggu’s steady breathing.

It was the perfect way to close the most perfect day he’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is!!! I hope you like it. Since we haven't seen a proper interaction between them, I got you a slower but deeper chapter. Next update will hopefully come on sunday/monday and it might be the last one since I don't want the story line to get too lost and because I'm going back to college next week and I won't have much time to keep writing.  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, thank you for your support again, sweeties.♥


	5. Our hearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, I know, I said sunday or monday but... well I didn't say which sunday or monday, right? points for me.  
> I've been busy, sorry but here's the last chapter!! It's short, but I didn't have the courage to extend it more or I'll get too attached to it, boo hoo.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: It gets a bit (a lot) kinky because I don't write smut [I've written before and it's cringey af] but I didn't want to leave this work without them being like this.
> 
> Enjoy, sweeties!

Yuto woke up in heaven.

Opening his eyes to a still sleeping Hyunggu, with his cheeks slightly pink, his lips pursed in a cute pout and his messy hair taking places Yuto didn’t know it would be possible to, he was sure in heaven and Hyunggu was the cutest angel in that place.

He leaned a bit, just to place a small and soft kiss right on the younger’s forehead, not loud enough to wake him up but still, Hyunggu let out a soft whine, opening his eyes right after Yuto pulled apart.

“How is it possible for you to look even more beautiful when you just literally woke up?” Hyunggu’s voice was still filled with sleep, raspy and deep but still not reaching Yuto’s tone, the elder’s voice even deeper at those hours. Yuto let out a soft chuckle, wrapping his arms around Hyunggu, shrugging.

“I should ask you that too” Hyunggu’s cheeks got a darker shade of pink and Yuto thought he really was endearing even just flustered.

It took them at least 45 minutes to get out of bed. One of Yuto’s fears was becoming realer each minute that both of them stayed underneath the blankets. He was getting accustomed to it. To just lie beside his boyfriend, waking up to his sleepy face, sharing morning kisses even if they still hadn’t brushed their teeth, both too happy to care.

By the time they got out of bed Yuto didn’t want to leave and it was more than clear that Hyunggu didn’t want him to leave either, getting just as tied up with that routine as Yuto was. Even if they did that just literally one day, it was too natural for them to care, growing fond with their lazy morning, sharing the feeling of repeating it for as long as they could. Years if it was possible.

But Yuto still had a dorm to get back to. Still had his life outside those walls. Just as Hyunggu had to work that day, with no more excuses of jet lag or tiredness. They put on their clothes slowly, sharing a bit of a conversation in the process.

As much as Yuto wanted to stay for breakfast, it was late, and Hyunggu had no time to lose. When  Yuto stood up in the door, ready to leave, Hyunggu apologized again for not having time to at least spend breakfast together but Yuto shushed him with a soft kiss, saying it was okay. And it was, really because it was that what brought him to reality again.

Yuto left Hyunggu’s apartment with a promise of meeting again on Friday. It was weird, to say the least. He couldn’t believe how he grew so fond with Hyunggu within just a day spent at their apartment. It was the first time they had time to finally talk, get along, but it seemed like they had been doing it for years, both of them finding everything so naturally.

Yuto hold back a smile, knowing that people would look him like he was crazy if he was walking with a huge grin on his face. But it was so difficult not being happy when he just reassured Hyunggu was the one, and that they would have so much time together in the future and who knows. Maybe one of these days they rushed up things a bit and finally live together. Possibilities were endless and Yuto was ready for everything.

Still, being the lovesick idiot he was, he couldn’t avoid texting Hyunggu a couple of minutes later, knowing his boyfriend would answer right back.

 

 

**[Adachiyuto] 10:10**

Miss you already.

**[Sunggu] 10:14**

Babe you left like 10 minutes ago.

**[Adachiyuto] 10:15**

Gonna tell me that I can’t miss you?

You don’t miss me then?

**[Sunggu] 10:18**

Idiot.

I do miss you.

Take care, okay? I’m walking to the building now.

**[Adachiyuto] 10:20**

I’m near the dorms right now.

Be careful, you’re going to crash with someone one of these days if you keep typing while walking.

**[Sunggu] 10:23**

Aren’t you like doing the same right now?

**[Adachiyuto] 10:24**

Nope, I’m already at my dorm so, ha.

Points for me.

**[Sunggu] 10:27**

I hate you.

**[Adachiyuto] 10:29**

I love you.

**[Sunggu] 10:30**

You didn’t find anyone on your way, right?

No one stalked you?

**[Adachiyuto] 10:32**

Not that I could see.

I think everything’s okay, don’t worry, honey.

I hope it’s the same for you now that they know who you are and everything.

**[Sunggu] 10:37**

Okay then.

Well, I don’t leave my apartment without my masks. Habit, I think. They’re still useful.

Gotta go now, Shinwon hyung is already waiting for me.

I’ll talk to you soon.

I miss you.

Miss me!

I love you.

**[Adachiyuto] 10:48**

Stop being so cute or I’ll kidnap you.

Work lots!

I love you more.

 

 

**[Sunggu] 18:43**

Well, I had a lot to do, this is why I hate traveling.

At least I’m back at my apartment now, finally.

I missed you.

Answer me.

**[Sunggu] 18:57**

I was going to tell you something but you’re not answering!!

Forget about it now.

I might as well leave you waiting too.

Hmpf.

*angry emoji*

**[Adachiyuto] 19:03**

Hyunggu, what the hell.

Sunshine I was showering.

I didn’t even put clothes on to answer you, hey.

What were you going to tell me.

**[Sunggu] 19:08**

I’m still angry.

Kinda.

Oh Lord.

**[Adachiyuto] 19:09**

What’s wrong?

You’re scaring me.

Did something happen? Are you okay?

**[Sunggu] 19:11**

No, it’s nothing bad.

I think.

It’s just.

**[Adachiyuto] 19:12**

Want me to come over?

**[Sunggu] 19:13**

NO.

I mean, no, it’s not necessary, darling.

Everything’s okay.

It’s just that.

Oh Lord.

**[Adachiyuto] 19:15**

Babe I’m going to need you to calm down and write something coherent for once?

**[Sunggu] 19:16**

I wasn’t going to tell you because you weren’t answering but now.

I miss you.

AndIkindawantyoutofuckmebutI’mstillembarrasedaboutitsoIdon’twantyoutocomeevenifIwantyou.

**[Adachiyuto] 19:19**

Wtf.

Wait.

**[Adachiyuto] 19:20**

Oh.

Oh…

**[Sunggu] 19:21**

When you didn’t answer I was already good again and I was going to make an excuse about what I was going to tell you.

But you can’t come to my chat to tell me you’re answering me without clothes on.

You made it worse.

Now you have to do something about it.

**[Adachiyuto] 19:28**

Well I’d love to do something about it right now.

But you don’t want me to go.

**[Sunggu] 19:29**

Well you have to make it up somehow…

Right?

**[Adachiyuto] 19:30**

Who would’ve thought my little sunshine was a kinky one.

**[Sunggu] 19:31**

Shut up, you’re embarrassing me.

Now do something before I leave you on read so I can take care of it myself.

**[Adachiyuto] 19:32**

For starters, I’m already undressed.

So you might as well do the same, right?

I can’t take care of my baby if he’s still dressed.

**[Sunggu] 19:34**

And…

Who says I haven’t already.

Well.

I don’t know if this counts as undressed.

_[Sunggu sent a picture]_

**[Adachiyuto] 19:35**

Is that…

The kitty sweater?

**[Sunggu] 19:36**

And there’s nothing underneath.

**[Adachiyuto] 19:36**

Fuck.

Hyunggu.

**[Sunggu] 19:37**

_[Sunggu sent a picture]_

Does it look good?

**[Adachiyuto] 19:38**

Shit, yes.

I already told you it looks cute on you but you can’t ask me if it looks good when you send me a picture like that.

Your legs are too bare.

I might as well leave a couple of marks next time that I go to your place.

**[Sunggu] 19:40**

I’d love that.

**[Adachiyuto] 19:41**

_[Adachiyuto sent a picture]_

Now, this is a problem.

**[Sunggu] 19:42**

Oh my God…

Yuto

I thought it was a joke you didn’t have clothes on.

**[Adachiyuto] 19:43**

Why would I lie about it, baby?

And now it’s more than impossible to put some on.

Now that I want to lift that sweater of yours so I can finally taste you.

Legs spread, back arched and your pretty mouth just saying my name.

**[Sunggu] 19:50**

Fuck.

How are you so good on this?

I want you so bad.

**[Adachiyuto] 19:52**

Just for you.

I want you too.

I want to leave marks on your skin so everyone knows you’re mine.

Even if they already know.

Just because I’d love to see you squirming under my touch.

Learning your sensitive spots and taking advantage of them.

**[Sunggu] 19:58**

Why do I feel like you’ll enjoy abusing those spots.

Not that I’m complaining.

Not now that you just made me want you even more.

**[Adachiyuto] 20:00**

I want you so bad, baby.

If you’re a good boy and touch yourself right now I might as well give you a reward when I go there.

**[Sunggu] 20:02**

What kind of reward?

**[Adachiyuto] 20:03**

Anything.

**[Sunggu] 20:04**

I just want you to fuck me.

**[Adachiyuto] 20:05**

I’ll do it then.

But not before making you come with my mouth.

Maybe then, I’ll do it.

I’ll fuck you slow at first, just testing how long can you resist without begging for more.

**[Sunggu] 20:10**

Yuto, please…

**[Adachiyuto] 20:12**

I won’t go harder or faster until you ask for it.

I want to see my baby boy beg for it.

**[Sunggu] 20:15**

What if I don’t do it?

**[Adachiyuto] 20:17**

You won’t have your reward then, and I won’t let you come.

I’ll fuck you until you’re on the edge and then I’ll stop.

No matter how many times I have to do it, babe, but I know you’ll break down your stubbornness when you’re that sensitive and that close.

**[Sunggu] 20:21**

And if I do it?

**[Adachiyuto] 20:22**

Then I’ll be good with you and I’ll fuck you as fast and hard as you want.

In any position my baby wants.

You’ll come whenever you want.

I’ll please you because you’ll be a good boy.

And good boys deserve rewards.

**[Sunggu] 20:25**

Yuto

Close

**[Adachiyuto] 20:26**

Be a good boy now and come for me.

**[Sunggu] 20:33**

I hate you.

So much.

**[Adachiyuto] 20:35**

Well, it’s been a while since I did something like this.

Now I think I have to shower again.

Next time, less cellphones, more us in the same room.

Please?

I’ll be needing you in the shower right now.

**[Sunggu] 20:39**

Fuck.

I’m still sensitive, darling, stop it.

But yes, absolutely.

**[Adachiyuto] 20:42**

Now.

Why don’t we go shower and then you tell me how was your day?

**[Sunggu] 20:46**

Are we getting soft now.

How is it even possible.

For you to have me ass up, face down and legs shaking in a minute and giggling like a lovesick high school kid the next one.

**[Adachiyuto] 20:50**

I’m a magician.

I’ll show you more of it when we’re together again.

Now go shower before I walk there for real this time.

**[Sunggu] 20:52**

Going.

**[Adachiyuto] 20:53**

Good boy.

**[Sunggu] 20:54**

Only for you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was like a déjà vu.

Yuto found himself sitting in one of the couches at Cube’s building once again. There was Hwitaek, standing next to him and moving his feet impatiently, anxious, right like the first time. It was weird somehow, because he reminded the time he almost lost Hyunggu but at the same time it was an overwhelming feeling because they were there on different circumstances now.

The first time he put a foot at the building he was nervous and there was a guilt feeling right in the back of his mind because he thought Hyunggu would get jealous if he told him he was going to meet Kino. That got him a lot of troubles, an anxious Hyunggu and an almost broken heart. But he wouldn’t change anything, if he was being honest.

He wouldn’t change not telling Hyunggu he was going to be there, because maybe things would’ve turned out different and he wouldn’t get to know him maybe in a long, long time. He wouldn’t complain but of course it would’ve been different and, who knows, maybe Hyunggu would’ve left him because he might’ve think Yuto wasn’t his type.

But now, sitting there, with Jinho and Hongseok sitting in front of him and Hyojong trying to calm Hwitaek again while they waited for Hyunggu, Yuto was more than sure that he was glad everything turned out like that.

It was Shinwon again the one who got to the lobby to guide them to the studios, and again, Yuto was feeling weird about doing that again, a small devil in the back of his head saying everything that happened with Hyunggu was just a dream and that it didn’t happen and that he might lose Hyunggu once again today. But when they got to the fifth floor, the doors of the elevator opening slowly, and they saw Hyunggu next to Changgu waiting for them at the other side with wide smiles decorating their faces, he knew, everything was real.

 _They_ were real. He was real, Hyunggu was real.

Hyunggu who was walking towards him with one of the biggest and purest smiles he’s ever seen. Hyunggu who took him by the neck and pushed him down so he could steal a quick peck to his lips. Hyunggu who took his hand and laced their fingers before greeting his friends, finally. And he swore he might look like a total lovesick fool because their friend’s looks were anything but subtle, amusing and mischievous clouds on their eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re dating such a loser” it was Hyojong the first one to talk, of course. He earned a smack on the back of his head from Hwitaek, who seemed to be less nervous now.

“What can I say, he’s a lucky loser” Hyunggu winked to Hyojong, raising his hand so he could high five him, the elder more than happy with his answer.

“I can’t believe you met them two seconds ago and you’re already going on their side. What kind of boyfriend are you?” Yuto scoffed when he saw Hyunggu pout at him, the younger squeezing his hand a bit and Yuto almost, _almost_ fell.

“The best, you should know that” Yuto’s jaw dropped, the rest of his friends laughing at his surprised face.

“Why didn’t we meet before? I’m going to need you to join to Yuto’s bullying squad” Hyunggu let out a soft giggle when he heard Hongseok, just nodding a bit to him afterwards.

“Count me in”

“It’s legal now, he’s one of us. If the boyfriend approves, the bullying is valid”

“Jinho hyung, I can’t believe it. _You_ from all of them had to be the spawn of Satan today? I’m flattered” All of them laughed after Yuto’s words, just getting a soft pat on his shoulder from the elder.

“This is amazing. We haven’t had such a funny time in a long time. I might need you all to come more often” Yuto couldn’t avoid a coy smile when he heard Changgu. They were supposed to be there to talk about their job but instead both of them were being so welcome even if it was the first time meeting them for Hyunggu and the second one for Changgu.

“Let’s go to the studio, then. With everything Changgu hyung told me last time, I imagine you have a lot of things to ask us” Hyunggu said, walking right to where the studios were, not leaving Yuto’s hand on his way. Yuto walked beside him, compliant, earning a couple of obnoxious grins from his friends.

“Yeah. First of all, did you already have sex? Who tops and who bottoms? I bet Yuto is the bottom”

“Hyojong!” Yuto choked with his own spit when he heard Hyojong. Hyunggu was bright red, from his neck right to the tip of his ears. Hwitaek gave them an apologetic look before smacking the back of Hyojong’s head once again. “They’re talking about work, not their personal lives. I’m sorry, Hyunggu. You may get Hyojong has a big mouth and no filter”.

Hyunggu giggled, patting Yuto’s back who was still gasping for air just because his friends were really, total idiots and he didn’t know why they decided to let Hyojong talk in first place. “It’s okay. As long as you don’t tell anybody” Hyunggu winked at Hyojong again, Yuto’s jaw dropping once again in less than ten minutes.

“Hyunggu!”

“Oh shit. Yuto, we don’t want you anymore. We’re keeping Hyunggu” Yuto gave Hyojong a disbelief look, earning snickers and giggles from Hyunggu and Changgu who were totally enjoying his flustered self.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, darling, it’s your fault for introducing us in first place” Hyunggu got on his tiptoes to place a quick kiss on Yuto’s cheek, making his shoulders fall with an exaggerated sigh, defeated.

“I guess it is” Yuto rolled his eyes, trying to look annoyed but he couldn’t avoid how the corner of his lips curved upwards, a pleased smile betraying him because what was not to like with his boyfriend getting along so well with them.

They finally made it to the studio, with Changgu and Hyunggu explaining them the process of their songs. Even if the song they made together was the first one to top the charts, they said they worked for other songs before, making a great team as they superiors told them. Changgu was still a bit new in everything but he didn’t seem like it, answering Hyojong’s questions with ease and professionalism.

Hyunggu didn’t stay behind, giving an exact answer to every question, like he was born to do it. Yuto just stayed beside him, still holding his hand, Hyunggu occasionally leaning a bit to him so he could wrap his arms around him, comfortable.

Yuto didn’t know what he did to deserve it. To deserve Hyunggu and everything that was happening with them. Of course, their relationship was starting and maybe there were going to be a lot of troubles and obstacles waiting for them but with Hyunggu easily fitting between his arms like that, Yuto couldn’t mind about them, as long as Hyunggu was with him.

Maybe they would be one of the iconic couples media was always praising, or maybe they would make any gossip possible to make them break up. Maybe Hyunggu’s fans would love them together, or maybe there would be enough people who wouldn’t like them to date. Their future was filled with a lot of ‘maybe’s’, ‘what if’s’ and a long list of questions but Yuto didn’t want to think about it.

Like he wouldn’t like to think about what would’ve happened if he didn’t answer Hyunggu’s message. What would’ve happened if he decided to just delete it. He wouldn’t have met the most precious boy, the one who accepted him with his flaws, his past, his mistakes. Maybe someone would’ve loved him, maybe, but he knew it wouldn’t be as good as Hyunggu loving him.

Right there, with Hyunggu letting out a loud and bubbly laugh that made everyone laugh as well, more because Hyunggu’s laugh was beautiful than the actual joke, he wouldn’t imagine a world without him. Without his, his jokes, his tantrums, his kisses.

Without the boy who talked right to his heart and owned it completely.

It would be a long path. A heavy, long path for them.

But as long as Hyunggu stayed by his side, loving Yuto as much as Yuto loved him, he couldn’t care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL  
> Thank you so, so much for reading this and giving it such support. I swear you've made me so happy with your comments, hits and kudos. I thought about adding that sexting section because I had to take advantage of the fanfic format and I hope it wasn't cringey.  
> I have another [work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817767) in progress that I'll update soon if you wanna give it a shot too!  
> I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. I'll come up with another work when uni gives me enough time.  
> Million hearts to all of you. You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/arigayuto) whenever you want. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the update will come soon! I was having a huge writer's block from another uncomplete work but this helped me a lot.  
> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated! Tell me if you're enjoying this small story so far!


End file.
